Naruto: Tiempo de Calidad
by Crimson Dragon VIRUS
Summary: La familia Uzumaki, se van a unas vacaciones improvisadas a su casa de playa, solo para descubrir que algo les faltaba, para poder ser una familia feliz /Naruto/Kushina/Minato/incesto Serie de One-shots no entrelazados que contaran distintos encuentros de diferentes personajes del universo de Naruto
1. Cap 1: Tiempo de Calidad

**Crimson Dragon VIRUS**

 **Hola a todos en esta ocasión les traigo un One-shot de Naruto con una idea que tenía desde hace un tiempo.**

 **No habrá continuación de este fic, solo es un capítulo**

 **sin más que agregar, disfrútenlo**

Capítulo: One-shot

Naruto Uzumaki un joven el cual le gustaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia, estudiante excelente, pero algo bromista, fiel a sus amigos, honesto en todo sentido de la palabra y demás, se encontraba viajando en este momento con sus padres, de vacaciones a su casa de playa, llevaban varias horas en el camino, y solo les faltaba un poco para llegar finalmente a su destino.

Mientras viajaban hablaban de cosas triviales, como la escuela, los futuros planes de su hijo, el trabajo en el negocio familiar, eventos que organizaban para sus amigos y demás.

"Y dime mamá, como fue que tú y papá se conocieron?" Preguntaba Naruto Uzumaki único de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze

"Bueno cariño, tu padre y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria, yo era una alumna de intercambio y recientemente me había mudado al pueblo de Konoha, debido a esto, yo no conocía a nadie, y al principio era una chica solitaria, si ocasionalmente algunas chicas hablaban conmigo, pero por lo general siempre estaba sola" contaba Kushina a su hijo

"Fue entonces que en un día lluvioso, yo olvide mi paraguas en casa y me quedé en la escuela durante un tiempo para ver si la lluvia terminaba, pero el tiempo pasó y la lluvia seguía, fue entonces que tu padre terminó las actividades de su club y se dirigía a su casa, el notó que yo estaba en la puerta de la escuela esperando y se acercó a mí" siguió contando la pelirroja

Flash back

"Hola, estás esperando a alguien?" Preguntó un Minato Joven de 17 años

"H-Hola, no lo que pasa es que olvidé mi paraguas en casa y solo estoy esperando a que pase la lluvia" contestó una joven Kushina de 16 años de edad

"Ya veo, oye si quieres puedes tener mi paraguas, yo vivo cerca de aquí y puedo llegar rápidamente a mi casa" dijo Minato dándole su paraguas a Kushina

"No tienes porque molestarte en hacerlo, puedo esperar a que pase la lluvia" respondió la pelirroja

"De verdad insisto, llévatelo, me lo puedes entregar mañana" dijo Minato mientras colocaba su paraguas en la mano de Kushina y salía corriendo en dirección a su casa, dejando a Kushina con el paraguas

"Muchas gracias... Oye no sé tu nombre, para saber a quién devolverlo" gritó Kushina al joven rubio

"Minato Namikaze, mucho gusto" gritó Minato desde la entrada principal del terreno escolar

"Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki" gritó Kushina esperando que el joven la Haya escuchado

Fin de Flash back

"A partir de ese momento, tu padre y yo, platicábamos todos los días, ocasionalmente salíamos al cine o a comer, otras veces yo lo invitaba a mi casa para comer o viceversa, hasta que finalmente el día de graduación él se me confesó y yo acepté" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando los días que conoció a su esposo

"Que recuerdos, nunca creí que tú madre aceptaría salir conmigo a decir verdad, durante ese tiempo ella era y aún es la chica más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida" dijo Minato

"Fue entonces que después de terminar nuestras carreras universitarias, tu padre me pidió casarse, a lo cual yo acepté" dijo Kushina viendo su anillo de bodas en su dedo

Naruto solo podía sentir admiración por su padre, ya que él era un caballero con su madre, por todo lo que escuchaba de el, en las historias que le contaba su madre

"Vaya, espero algún día poder encontrar a una chica y poder pasar el resto de mi vida con ella" decía Naruto

"Estoy segura de que la encontraras cariño, solo tienes que tener paciencia" le aseguró Kushina a su hijo

Después de seguir hablando de distintos temas y algunas paradas para recargar gasolina, la familia Uzumaki, finalmente llegaron a su casa de playa.

Bajaron todos del auto y buscaron las maletas, para finalmente entrar a la casa, estaba anocheciendo así que decidieron salir a comer y finalmente descansar del largo viaje

Al día siguiente,ya había pasado el desayuno y se encontraban a medio día divirtiéndose un poco, Naruto se encontraba en la piscina con su padre mientras que Kushina se encontraba en el jacuzzi, Naruto y su padre, vestían un simple traje de baño el cual les llegaba a las rodillas y ninguno vestía camisa, revelando el cuerpo fornido de ambos, ya que ellos se ejercitaban constantemente, mientras que Kushina vestía un simple bikini negro, el cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación, el cuerpo de Kushina era como el de una Modelo, un enorme par de pechos, vientre plano, anchas caderas y gran trasero y piernas bien definidas.

Naruto entre ratos volteaba a ver a su madre para ver su increíble cuerpo y enseguida voltear nuevamente y concentrarse en la piscina.

Naruto y su padre se encontraban compitiendo, dando vueltas a la piscina hasta que alguien no pudiera más, finalmente después de 11 vueltas Naruto salió victorioso

Fue entonces que Minato decidió jugarle una broma a su hijo, mientras Naruto celebraba su victoria no notó que su padre se sumergió y fue hacia el, lentamente Minato se acercó hasta que estuvo a lado de su hijo, entonces Minato agarro a su hijo de sus piernas y lo alzó en el agua, tirándolo sobre esta y dejándolo caer en la piscina nuevamente.

Naruto solo se sorprendió ante lo que hizo su padre y entonces fue por un poco de venganza contra el, se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a forcejear con su padre y lograr levantarlo de la misma forma que él hizo, para finalmente lanzarlo

Minato entonces volvió a hacer lo mismo solo que esta vez al momento de lanzar a su hijo esté sin querer le bajó su traje de baño, dejándolo completamente desnudo, Minato solo río ante lo que sucedió y aventó el traje fuera de la piscina, Naruto no se inmutó ante su estado y fue contra su padre para poder hacerle lo mismo.

Entonces en un rápido movimiento, Naruto se sumergió y le quitó su traje de baño a su padre, dejándolo en un estado igual al de el.

Ya los dos completamente desnudos no querían salir a buscar su traje de baño

Mientras tanto Kushina solo veía a lo lejos a su esposo e hijo, completamente desnudos y desde su posición tenía una vista casi clara de todo su cuerpo de ambos, Kushina empezó a tener pensamientos lujuriosos y empezó a masturbarse suavemente.

Naruto y Minato solo se quedaron quietos en la piscina sin poder hacer mucho, después de un rato Kushina dejó de masturbarse y llamó a su esposo e hijo

"Porque no mejor viene hacia acá y platicamos un poco" dijo Kushina esperando poder hacer que los hombres fueran con ella.

Minato entonces decidió ir con su esposa no importándole salir desnudo de la piscina, ya que el terreno de su casa de playa era enorme y prácticamente no tenían vecinos, entonces Minato de un salto salió de la piscina y dejándose ver al aire libre todo su cuerpo desnudo, Naruto no podía creer que su padre haya salido así frente a él.

Su madre por otra parte lamia sus labios al ver a su esposo caminar hacia ella, mientras su pene estaba colgando, esperando poder saborearlo en su boca dentro de poco, Minato entró al jacuzzi y se sentó al lado de Kushina

Kushina, vio que su hijo no quería salir de la piscina y entonces lo llamó

"Qué pasa cariño? Acaso te da pena que te vea desnudo?" Dijo Kushina provocando a su hijo

"Para nada, es solo que quiero seguir nadando un poco más" dijo Naruto, tratando de evitar que su madre le siguiera diciendo que fuera con ellos

"Mmmm que mal y yo pensaba que no te importaba lo que otros dijeran" dijo Kushina provocando a su hijo, sabiendo que el en cualquier momento se rendiría

"La verdad no me importa lo que digan los demás" respondió Naruto

"Entonces no tienes nada de que temer, a menos de que seas miedoso" dijo por última vez Kushina

Naruto no pudo resistir y sin más, de un salto salió de la piscina, e inmediatamente fue al jacuzzi igual que su padre mostrando su pene a todos los presentes, en este caso sus padres

Kushina y Minato simplemente no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, a su hijo completamente desnudo y con su increíblemente enorme pene el cual estaba flácido, ambos no podían imaginar, que tan grande sería si estuviera completamente erecto

Naruto entró rápidamente al jacuzzi y se sentó frente a sus padres, mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado, debido a lo incómodo que estaba, Kushina notó eso y entonces lo siguiente que hizo dejaría a Naruto sin palabras

"Veo que el estar desnudo frente a tus padres es algo que te molesta" dijo Kushina mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda solo para deshacer el lazo de la parte de arriba de su bikini y quitárselo, mientras que con la otra mano, la llevo abajo y se quitó la parte de abajo de este, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él.

Kushina lanzó su bikini lejos al igual que su esposo e hijo y ahora todos estaban en un estado igual de desnudez

Naruto volteo a ver a su madre, solo para ver sus increíbles pechos flotar en el agua, sorpresivamente sus pezones estaban invertidos lo cual, no le quitaban lo sensual, fue entonces que su madre movió su pie a las piernas de Naruto y comenzó a masajearla lentamente, Naruto se sorprendió ante lo que estaba haciendo su madre y frente a su padre

Minato solo veía a Kushina jugar con su hijo, mientras que debajo del agua, se encontraba masturbando, Naruto al ser masajeado por su madre no pudo evitar su erección.

Después de cinco largos minutos Kushina dejó de masajear a su hijo para voltear con su esposo

"No creas que porque estamos desnudos, no tendremos acción aquí en el jacuzzi" dijo Kushina mientras flotaba lentamente hacia su esposo, para sentarse sobre sus piernas.

"Creo que sería mejor si fuéramos a nuestra habitación" dijo Minato en voz baja esperando que su hijo no lo haya escuchado

Kushina simplemente agitó un poco su cuerpo, claramente estaba sentada sobre el pene de Minato y estaba dándole un masaje con su vagina

"Cielos Kushina tu hijo está aquí frente a nosotros" dijo Minato preocupado por lo que pensara su hijo

"No creen que deberían hacer eso en su propio cuarto, alejando su actividad de mi vista" dijo Naruto esperando a que sus padres no continuaran

Minato y Kushina solo rieron por un momento hasta que Minato se paró y cargo a Kushina la cual rodeo sus piernas en Minato, revelando y teniendo una buena vista de el enorme trasero y vagina de Kushina y el pene de Minato debajo de ella.

El pene de su padre era casi tan grande como el de el, y estaba completamente duro, todo el largo de su pene se encontraba entre su trasero, separándolo ligeramente, Naruto pensó que al menos tenía que ser unos 21 centímetros de largo, fue entonces que Minato se volteo y lentamente comenzó a salir del jacuzzi, solo para regresar a la casa y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Naruto solo veía a sus padres alejarse y sin importarle, comenzó a masturbarse con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeaba sus testiculos, Naruto se masturbaba lentamente su increíble pene de 25 centímetros, sin parar seguía en su asunto y entonces llevó su otra mano a su pene para aumentar más su propio placer que se provocaba

Pasó un momento y no pudo resistir más y entonces disparó su pegajoso semen en el jacuzzi, después de terminar de eyacular, salió del jacuzzi y fue por su traje de baño al otro lado de la piscina y tomo rumbo a la casa, y al pasar nuevamente por el jacuzzi notó que el bikini de su madre estaba en el suelo y fue a recogerlo.

Entró rápidamente a la casa y fue directo a su habitación, pero antes de entrar a su habitación solo podía escuchar a sus padres en el acto sexual

"Vamos Minato sigue penetrandome duro, amo la sensación de tu pene en mi vagina" decía Kushina evidentemente disfrutando el pene de su marido

"Kushina, estás mucho más apretada de lo normal, acaso se debe al ver a tu hijo, completamente desnudo?" Preguntó Minato sin bajar la velocidad de sus embestidas

"Siiiiii Minato, estaba realmente excitada al tocar a mi hijo en el jacuzzi" Dijo Kushina mientras prestaba sus duros pezones

Naruto por su parte al escuchar esto, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres y de forma silenciosa la abrió, solo para ver a su madre sentada sobre su padre, y esta siendo penetrada, Naruto no pudo resistir más y otra vez comenzó a masturbarse, solo que esta vez tenía el bikini de su madre y lo envolvió en su pene dándole una sensación más placentera.

Naruto observaba nada más como su madre era penetrada una y otra vez, sin parar, sus padres cambiaron de posición, Minato se sentó en la orilla de la cama y colocó a Kushina viendo hacia el frente dejándolo ver toda su espalda a él, la penetración seguía igual de intensa, mientras que Minato apretaba con una mano su clítoris, y con la otra sostenía a Kushina para que no se fuera a caer, Kushina con sus manos seguía jugando con sus senos y pezones.

Naruto por su parte solo veía a su madre frente a la puerta siendo penetrada, al no poder resistir más, Naruto finalmente eyaculó dejando salir todo su semen nuevamente, cubriendo el bikini de su madre en la blanca sustancia, Naruto trató de suprimir sus gemidos por el placer de su masturbacion, pero falló en hacerlo

"Aaaaaaaahhh diablos" dijo Naruto mientras seguía eyaculando

Kushina y Minato escucharon un pequeño ruido fuera de su habitación e inmediatamente se detuvieron, Kushina fue a investigar dicho ruido, no pensó que fuera algo serio y fue completamente desnuda hacia su puerta, Minato solo se acostó en la cama un momento, en lo que volvía su esposa

Naruto cayó en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, y de repente vio cómo se abría la puerta de sus padres, revelando a una Kushina completamente desnuda, Kushina solo volteo a ver al suelo para ver a su hijo, desnudo y con su pene todavía erecto, solo que este estaba envuelto en su bikini negro

Kushina al ver esto, tomo de la mano a su hijo y rápidamente lo llevó a la habitación, ya que estaban solos los tres dejó abierta la puerta.

Minato al notar que Kushina entró nuevamente a la habitación se sentó nuevamente, pero lo que no esperaba era ver a su hijo tomado de la mano por Kushina completamente desnudo

"Ummm Kushina? Porque traes a Naruto?" Fue todo lo que pudo decir Minato

"Bueno, resulta que Naruto se encontraba fuera de nuestra habitación, y decidí que puede tener un poco de diversión con nosotros" dijo Kushina soltando la mano de Naruto y caminaba hacia la cama donde se encontraba Minato, se inclinó y descubrió su pene para empezar a chuparselo, mientras movía de un lado a otro su trasero, provocando a su hijo

Naruto solo se quedaba viendo lo que hacía su madre completamente quieto

"Vamos cariño, mete ese gran pene tuyo dentro de mi" dijo Kushina pausando un momento para entonces con sus manos abrir un poco sus labios vaginales

Naruto no pudo aguantar más y entonces se quitó el bikini de su madre de su pene y antes de meterla, decidió jugar con el trasero de su madre, colocó su pene entre sus cachetes y comenzó a moverse, haciendo que el trasero de su madre lo masturbara

Mientras esto pasaba, Minato jugaba con los senos de Kushina y sus pezones, Kushina seguía lamiendo todo el pene de su esposo desde sus testiculos hasta la punta sin parar, jugaba con sus bolas, chupaba y besaba la punta.

Naruto entonces se cansó de lo que estaba haciendo y colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina, y empezó a penetrarla, poco a poco Naruto entraba mientras apretaba el trasero de su madre para tener un poco más de agarre, Kushina no podía creer que su hijo la estuviera penetrando, si lo había provocado pero nunca pensó que lo fuera a hacer.

Naruto ya estaba completamente adentro de su madre y se detuvo un momento, para sentir la increíble sensación de penetrarla, y notó que su madre estaba muy apretada

"Mamá, estás muy apretada, se siente increíble" dijo Naruto comenzando a moverse dentro de Kushina

Kushina no podía controlarse por todo el placer que le provocaban su esposo e hijo, mientras chupaba el pene de Minato y era penetrada por Naruto, llevo una de sus manos a su clitoris para tocarse y pellizcarlo, con su otra mano seguía masajeando los testiculos de Minato

Naruto al ser su primera vez, no pudo resistir más y simplemente sentía una increíble sensación en su pene y le advirtió a su mamá

"Mamá, siento algo muy placentero, no creo poder resistirlo más" dijo Naruto a su madre

Kushina al escuchar rápidamente saco el pene de Minato de su boca y dijo

"Cariño saca tu pene y termina afuera" pidió Kushina, Naruto accedió y entonces Kushina se alejaba de Minato y volteaba hacia su hijo poniéndose de rodillas, Naruto empezó a masturbarse, pero fue detenido por su madre la cual empezó a masturbarlo en cambio, y llevaba el pene de su hijo a su boca, para hacerlo terminar.

Minato por su parte quería seguir sintiendo placer y fue al suelo junto a Kushina

"Kushina, párate por un momento" dijo Minato a su esposa, la cual apenas e hizo caso, Minato rápidamente aprovechó y se acostó debajo de ella con su pene completamente erecto en la entrada de su vagina, Kushina al ver esto de reojo, con su mano libre agarro el pene de Minato y lo colocó listo para ser penetrada, entonces Kushina bajo lentamente para acostumbrarse al pene de su esposo y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente sin dejar de chuparselo a su hijo.

Naruto solo veía a su madre chuparla y lamerla como si no hubiera un mañana y a su padre ir debajo de ella, solo para empezar a penetrarla, Naruto entonces agarró con una mano la cabeza de Kushina e hizo que su madre aumentará su velocidad.

Kushina solo podía disfrutar que su hijo se volviera más agresivo, llevo su mano desocupada nuevamente a su vagina para seguir jugando con su clitoris, con su otra mano seguía masturbando a su hijo y Minato mientras la penetraba, ocasionalmente le daba una nalgada, y con su otra mano masajeaba uno de los senos de su esposa

Naruto no pudo resistir más el placer y liberó su carga dentro de la boca de su madre, Kushina se sorprendió al sentir de repente el caliente semen de su hijo, lo cual la hizo sacarlo inmediatamente y recibir toda la espesa carga en su cara

Naruto dejó de eyacular y se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su madre, Kushina mientras tanto limpiaba el semen que tenía en su cara y en ocasiones lo tragaba, Minato al ver que su hijo eyaculó al fin, notó como el pene de su hijo seguía erecto y entonces paró de penetrar a Kushina, la hizo pararse un momento y cuando bajó otra vez, ahora el pene de Minato se encontraba entrando en su ano

"Hijo al parecer todavía puedes resistir un poco más, sigamos divirtiéndonos" Dijo Minato a su hijo mientras señalaba a la mojada vagina de su madre

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó frente a su madre y metió su pene en su vagina una vez más, Kushina no podía creer que estaba siendo penetrada tanto en su ano como en su vagina por su esposo e hijo.

Fue tanto el placer que no pudo contenerlo y se vino, dejando caer sus jugos vaginales al suelo, fue entonces que cambiaron de posición y Naruto se acostó, Kushina lo siguió quedando de rodillas mientras se apoyaba con sus manos, y Minato finalmente quedó de rodillas, mientras agarraba a Kushina de sus caderas.

Así siguieron por un momento, Naruto y Kushina se estaban besando de forma sensual y lujuriosa, a Naruto no importándole que habían pequeños rastros de semen en la boca de su madre, mientras que Minato penetraba con fuerza el ano de Kushina, le daba un par de nalgadas o apretaba sus pezones de vez en cuando.

Finalmente los tres no podían resistir más y finalmente Minato se vino dentro de Kushina, liberando una gran carga, la cual empezaba a salirse por el ano de la pelirroja, Naruto no le advirtió a su madre que estaba a punto de venirse y de igual forma que su padre liberó su siguiente carga, dejando sorprendida a Kushina, sintiendo como su vientre se inflaba levemente, para que finalmente Naruto sacara su pene y cubría a su madre junto con Minato, Kushina tuvo un último orgasmo haciendo que sus jugos vaginales se mezclaran con el semen de su hijo para después caer al suelo y mezclarse con el semen de Minato.

Los tres integrantes de la familia Uzumaki cayeron rendidos, Kushina a lado de Naruto y Minato a lado de su esposa, Kushina cubierta por el semen de sus dos hombres a los cuales amaba más que a nada en el mundo, Naruto no importándole nada, le dio un beso muy apasionado a su madre para luego abrazarla y empezar a quedarse dormido, Minato solo empezó a masturbar a Kushina una última vez hasta que Naruto dejó de besarla, solo para el darle igualmente un beso igual de apasionado que su hijo.

Después de ese último beso los tres se quedaron dormidos, pasaron varias horas y ya estaba empezando a ocultarse el sol, Naruto despertó en la habitación de sus padres solo para encontrarse solo, sus padres ya se habían despertado y salieron de la habitación, Naruto ni le tomó importancia y decidió ir a su habitación y tomar un baño, después de dicho baño, Naruto buscó a sus padres, busco afuera de la casa, en su habitación nuevamente para ver si habían vuelta y no los encontró, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí se encontraba su madre, vistiendo nada más que un simple mini short de mezclilla y unos tirantes que cubrían sus pezones, Naruto se sorprendió ante la vestimenta de su madre

"Mamá que haces vestida así?" Preguntó Naruto sorprendido

"Oh esto? Bueno tu padre y yo tenemos una regla siempre que venimos aquí, siempre vestimos el mínimo de ropa posible, así que jovencito quítate tú ropa, es una orden" dijo Kushina ordenando a su hijo

Naruto poco a poco se quitó su ropa, primero fue su camisa naranja, desabrochó su short cargo y lentamente lo fue bajando hasta quedar en bóxer

"Qué pasa cariño acaso te da pena estar desnudo frente a tu madre?" Preguntó Kushina de forma juguetona a su hijo, esperando que este se desnudara completamente

Naruto simplemente se apenó ante lo que dijo su madre y después de pensarlo un momento se quitó su bóxer para quedar completamente desnudo

Dándole a su madre una excelente vista a su pene

Naruto al no querer ser el único que estaba desnudo le dijo a su madre

"Qué pasa mamá, acaso no vas a seguir tus propias reglas?" Dijo Naruto desafiando a su madre

Kushina solo rió un momento para hacer a un lado sus tirantes y revelar sus duros pezones para después bajar su mini short lentamente el cual se encontraba desabrochado desde un principio

Revelando su apretada vagina, sorprendentemente Kushina no traía puesta ropa interior, lo que sorprendió a Naruto, entonces Kushina se volteo nuevamente para seguir preparando la comida

"Y papa dónde está?" Preguntó Naruto

Oh cierto, tu padre fue a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas" respondió Kushina a su hijo

"Ya veo" respondió Naruto acercándose a su madre con su erección a todo lo que podía, la abrazó y comenzó a restregar su pene por todo su trasero, mientras jugaba con sus senos

Kushina se sorprendió ante la acción de su hijo y no pudo más que soltar un gemido

"Aaaah Cariño eso se siente muy bien, Naruto aaaah tómame aquí, ahora mismo" decía Kushina mientras su hijo jugaba con su lujurioso cuerpo

"De acuerdo mamá" dijo Naruto haciendo que Kushina se inclinara hacia adelante para entonces agarrar su pene y meterlo con fuerza en su vagina

"Aaaaaaaaaahh cariño, eres todo un aaaaaaah salvaje, Siiiiiii penetrame con fuerza Aaaaaaahh"

Decía Kushina tratando de sostenerse del borde de la mesa, mientras Naruto penetraba su apretada vagina y reclamaba a su madre

"Vamos Naruto, aaaahh cógeme muy fuerte y no aaaahh pareeeeeess" gritaba Kushina mientras daba grandes gemidos

Naruto obedeció a su madre y seguía aumentando su velocidad, más y más, de repente se detuvo completamente, haciendo que Kushina se detuviera

"Narutoooooo, por favor sigue cogiendome, quiero sentir tu enorme pene" se quejaba Kushina mientras intentaba meter y sacar el pene de su hijo, Naruto solo veía a su madre desear su pene

"Ruégame que te la siga metiendo, di lo que eres mamá, di que eres una puta en celo que necesita de mi pene" dijo Naruto con una voz autoritaria

"N-No, yo no puedo d-decir eso" dijo Kushina avergonzada de lo que había dicho su hijo

"Entonces supongo que no quieres esto" respondió Naruto sacando lentamente su pene de la vagina de su madre

Kushina, al ver que su hijo comenzó a sacar su miembro, estaba debatiendo en su mente si seguir con este juego o no, después de pensarlo un rato y cuando la punta del pene de Naruto estaba a punto de salir Kushina lo detuvo

"Espera, está bien lo diré" dijo Kushina logrando detener a Naruto

"Entonces? Dime mamá que es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Naruto una vez más

"Y-Yo quiero tu enorme pene cariño" dijo Kushna completamente roja

"Y que más?" Preguntó a vez más el rubio

"Y yo, so-soy una puta, soy una puta que no puede dejar de vivir sin el pene de su hijo" respondió Kushina a Naruto y cuando volteo a ver a su hijo, este tenía una sonrisa un poco macabra y de repente en un rápido movimiento metió su pene con gran fuerza, provocándole dolor y placer a Kushina

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh siiiiiiiiiii mi hijo es una gran sementaaaaall" gritaba Kushina mientras Naruto alzaba la pierna de su madre y la ponía sobre su hombre para tenerla completamente abierta y poder ver cómo sus enormes senos se movían de un lado a otro y sus pezones salían y se ponían completamente duro.

"Mamá estás más apretada que ayer, acaso te excita más tener sexo con tu hijo que con tu esposo?" Dijo Naruto llevando su mano al clitoris de su madre y empezaba a masajearlo

"Siiiiiii cariño tu padre no es nada comparado contigooooooo" gritó Kushina al experimentar todo el placer que estaba recibiendo

Entonces Naruto regresó a Kushina a su posición original, sacó su pene rápidamente y se arrodilló para empezar a lamer la vagina de su madre, Kushina ante el súbito cambio se vino en la cara de su hijo, cubriéndole su cara, Naruto al sentir eso, enseguida se paró y le dio una fuerte nalgada a su madre

"Eres una pervertida en verdad?" Dijo Naruto después de tragar un poco, y limpiarse la cara del líquido expulsado por su madre, se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, Kushina al ver esto se impacientó

"Narutoooooo, por favor, méteme tu enorme pene, no puedo vivir sin el" dijo Kushina mientras gateaba hasta su hijo, para al fin alcanzarlo y empezar a lamer su pene lentamente

"Has sido una chica muy mala, te veniste sin avisarme, y me has manchado toda la cara" dijo Naruto mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza de su madre y la hacía ir más rápido

"Si cariño, soy una mujer mala y necesito ser castigada" respondió Kushina

Naruto entonces le ordenó a su madre que se levantara y Naruto la sentó en sus piernas, dejando su trasero expuesto

"Muy bien, entonces es hora de tu castigo Kushina" dijo Naruto con una risa algo macabra

Y de repente Naruto le dio una fuerte nalgada a su madre

"Kyaaa" gritó Kushina ante el repentino dolor en su trasero

Naruto golpeó diez veces cada cachete trasero de Kushina, hasta que quedaron completamente rojos

En las últimas dos nalgada el dolor se transformó en placer, para Kushina, haciendo que está se excitara aún más, entonces Naruto agarró de las caderas a su madre, para levantarla y volver a penetrarla completamente, con gran fuerza Kushina solo podía sentir el placer que su hijo le daba, haciendo que una vez más se viniera.

Kushina solo podia sacar la lengua y levantar la mirada, en un estado de éxtasis, mientras era penetrada sin para por su hijo.

Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría y cerraba, solo para ver entrar a Minato en el comedor, solo para ver a su esposa e hijo en plena acción, sin pensarlo dos veces Minato se deshizo de su ropa, dejó en la mesa todo lo que fue a comprar y fue hacia la pareja frente a él, solo para acercar su pene al rostro de su esposa y ver cómo ella empezaba a chuparlo.

"Veo que no desperdiciaron el tiempo, mientras estaba ausente" dijo Minato mientras agarraba un poco del cabello de Kushina y lo llevaba a su pene para empezar a masturbarse

"Si papá, mamá se ha portado muy mal y le estoy dando un castigo" dijo Naruto jugando con los pechos de su madre

"Mamá ya no podré resistir más, toma todo mi semeeeeeen" gritó Naruto dando sus últimas penetraciones a su madre para finalmente llenarla con su semen

Naruto al terminar de eyacular sacó su ahora flácido pene, Kushina se paró para luego ponerse de rodillas y seguir chupando el pene de su esposo

Naruto solo observaba a su madre chupar y lamer como si no hubiera un mañana, por otra parte se canso de la misma posición y cambio, se acostó en el suelo, para después llamar a Kushina y que se sentará en el, Kushina bajo y fue penetrada por su esposo, entonces al momento de estar completamente dentro de Kushina, Minato se sentó para abrazar las caderas de Kushina y besarla apasionadamente.

"Minato, aaaah... tu esencia me pone kyaaa... más caliente" decía Kushina entre gemidos

"Que puedo decir, es más excitante cuando tenemos público" respondió Minat

"Estás más duro que de costumbre, acaso te excito ver a tu hijo cogerme?" Dijo Kushina mientras subía y bajaba sus caderas, para seguir con la penetracion

Naruto solo veía como su padre penetraba rápidamente a su madre, y al ver la cara de excitación y placer de su madre, no pudo más e inmediatamente se puso duro nuevamente.

Se acercó a la pareja, Minato al ver esto, se acostó nuevamente e hizo que Kushina bajara con el, Naruto ya se encontraba detrás de su madre y se puso de rodillas y llevo la punta de su pene al año de su madre, y de repente la penetró rápidamente.

"No puede ser, mamá estas súper apretada, apenas y pude meter todo mi pene" dijo Naruto con dificultad

Kushina tenía una cuántas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, por la fuerza con la que era penetrada

"S-Se siente increíblemente bien aaaaaahh, ser penetrada por dos grandes penes aaaaaa" gritaba Kushina no pudiendo controlarse

"En ese caso, aquí tienes mamá" dijo Naruto metiendo 2 dedos al ano de Kushina

"Kyaaaaaa Na-Naruto que haces cariño?" Preguntó Kushina ante la súbita acción de su hijo

"Simplemente disfrutando al máximo de tu cuerpo mamá" respondió Naruto

Después de un rato más ambos hombres no pudieron resistir mas

"Kushina, estoy a punto de venirme aaaahh" gritó Minato

"Mamá, estás tan apretada que ya no puedo resistir

Minato y Naruto inmediatamente sacaron sus penes y Naruto sus dedos, para pararse, mientras Kushina se quedó de rodillas

"Vaya vaya, parece que ustedes no pueden aguantar ni un poco más" dijo Kushina viendo los penes de sus hombres

Entonces Kushina comenzó a chupar el pene de Minato nuevamente

"Quue dwices cariño, twe guusta como twe lwa estoy chupando?" Dijo Kushina difícilmente

"Kushina eso se siente muy bien" dijo Minato respondiendo a su esposa, Kushina entonces agarró el pene de Naruto con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, de repente Kushina hizo algo inesperado

"Aaaahh Kushina que estás haciendo?" Preguntó Minato ante el repentino e intenso dolor en su pene, Kushina había mordido a Minato

"Solo le estoy dando lo que quiere a este pene masoquista" dijo Kushina ya que sacó el pene e su boca, después de morderlo, y comenzar a apretarlo

Entonces llevó su boca a los testiculos de Naruto

"No crees que esta parte también necesita estimulación?" Preguntó Kushina a su hijo sin dejar de masturbarlo a él o apretar el pene de su esposo

"Mamá, no pareeeees" dijo Naruto sin resistir más

Entonces ambos hombres se vinieron en la cara de Kushina, bañándola completamente en semen

Los tres cayeron rendidos en el suelo, Naruto estaba de espaldas al suelo y su madre cayó sobre el, queriendo pasar más tiempo con su hijo, Minato solo se acostó a lado de ellos viéndolos interactuar

"Dime cariño te han gustado hasta ahora estas vacaciones de improviso?" Preguntó Kushina a su hijo

"Si, son las mejores hasta ahora" dijo Naruto para luego besar a su madre

Después de un rato, los tres desayunaron Naruto unos simples huevos, Minato solo un licuado, pero Kushina tenía un desayuno un poco más especial, ella estaba comiendo un simple cereal con leche, pero esta leche era de la más fresca que pudo encontrar, ya que la extrajo de su esposo e hijo

El resto del día se la pasaron haciendo distintas actividades, nadar en la piscina, salir a comer al pueblo cerca de su casa de playa, viendo algunas películas en su pequeño cine familiar, entre otras cosas.

Las vacaciones de los Uzumaki, a partir de ese momento, pasaron de ser monótonas y aburridas, a unas llenas de diversión, desnudez y sexo por todos lados, con su regla de no usar ropa en la casa, pasaban gran cantidad de tiempo en distintos lugares de la casa probando nuevas posiciones, técnicas y descubriendo nuevos placeres.

Ese fin de semana en la casa de playa de los Uzumaki es uno que marcó el inicio de una nueva etapa en su familia.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el one-shot, déjenme un review para saber sus opiniones**

 **como les dije en los otros fics, el de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón estará en una pausa temporal**

 **ya que termine y publique este capítulo, seguiré con el fic de Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina**

 **Y ya muy pronto subiré el primer capítulo de Highschool DxD: Un Nuevo Universo**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS se despide**


	2. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE CONTINUACION

**Hola a todos, este anuncio es para decirles que voy a continuar escribiendo en este fic, solo que no será una continuación del capitulo ya publicado, serán One-shots que no estén conectados el uno con el otro a menos que ustedes quieran, se podrían hacer capítulos extra de alguno.**

 **Solo que aquí, me gustaría colaborar con ustedes, los que siguen mis fic, para eso en un review, déjenme su idea, con los personajes que les gustaría ver, en que situación, el nombre del capitulo y si les gustaría que fuera en tiempos modernos o en la época ninja, aquí todo se vale Dúos, Trios, Orgias, Yuri etc. etc. excepto el Yaoi, no creo poder escribir sobre ello.**

 **Ejemplo del capitulo siguiente: Kushina tiene su propio equipo de genins Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba, y cada vez que Kushina les da algún entrenamiento, al que lo haga mejor les da una recompensa, así también como en las misiones, si la terminan con éxito les da una recompensa (Inspirado en el fic de Stop teasing us sensei en Adult fan fiction . org)**

 **Cuando suba este capitulo déjenme el review con su idea.**

 **De verdad me gustaría trabajar con ustedes, y espero que ustedes quieran tambien**

 **Reviews del primer capitulo:**

 **Silvers D. Hei: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó, saludos.**

 **Mario R E: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó, saludos.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, me despido**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	3. Cap 2: Kushina-Sensei

**Finalmente después de mucho tiempo finalmente terminé de escribir el segundo One-shot de Tiempo de calidad**

 **Son alrededor de 11,600 palabras las que logré escribir en este segundo capitulo, y a decir verdad si me costó un poco escribir este capitulo/One-shot, tuvo un bloqueo de escritor que me duro bastante tiempo, ademas de que tenía mi examen de grado, fue por eso que también que estaba concentrado mas en el examen, pero bueno, ya terminó esa parte y puedo continuar escribiendo**

 **IMPORTANTE: Recuerden que pueden escribirme una idea que quiera que sea publicada como One-shot aqui**

 **Debe traer un pequeño resumen sobre que trata la historia ya sea en el universo de Naruto o en la era actual, los personajes que quieren que aparezcan, y si quieren darle alguna característica a algún personaje no se les olvide mencionarle y los mas importante de todo ponerle un titulo a su One-shot y si son propuestas anónimas no olviden dejar algún apodo o nombre para poder darles el crédito necesario , aquí abajo les pondré el ejemplo**

 **EJEMPLO:**

 **One-shot: Kushina-sensei**

 **Resumen: Kushina Uzumaki, la soltera más codiciada de Konoha, le es asignada su propio equipo de genins a los cuales entrenará arduamente para convertirlos en los mejores ninjas de la aldea, incluso si tiene que hacer lo imposible para motivarlos a entrenar y superarse a sí mismos.**

 **Personajes:**

 **·** **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **·** **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **·** **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **·** **Naruto Namikaze**

 **Aquí Naruto no es el hijo de Kushina, Minato se casó con alguien más, dejando soltera a Kushina**

 **Autor: Crimson Dragon VIRUS**

 **Reviews:**

 **Silvers D. Hei: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó, Saludos**

 **Mario R. E.: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó, Saludos**

 **POCHO102: Gracias por tu review e idea, usa el ejemplo que puse mas arriba para recomendarme tu idea, poniendo el resumen y los personajes y alguna característica extra que se te ocurra, Saludos**

 **Invitado: Gracias por tu review e idea, recuerda usar el ejemplo que puse mas arriba, para recomendarme tu idea y poner a los personajes que quieres que use, Saludos**

 **XXX B: Gracias por tu review e idea, si lo piden mucho, puede que se saque una continuación del primer capitulo, y recuerda usar el ejemplo de arriba para escribirme tu idea y ponerle a los personajes que te gustaría ver, Saludos**

 **kuronegro: Gracias por tu review, esta era una idea que ya había leído antes y la verdad quise escribir una versión mía, si quieres puedes escribirla como recomendación para el siguiente capitulo/One-shot, recuerda usar el ejemplo de arriba, Saludos**

 **PrinciKyuu: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, y si muchos lo piden puede haber una continuación de alguno de los capitulos ya publicados, Saludos**

 **james anderson: Gracias por tu review, con lo de One-shot es que ustedes pueden mandarme sus ideas usando el ejemplo de arriba para que las tome en cuenta, Saludos**

 **Ganon999: Gracias por tu review, se tomara en cuenta, si muchos los piden puede haber continuación sobre algún capitulo publicado, Saludos.**

 **DAAMHarlock: Gracias por tu idea, recuerda usar el ejemplo de arriba para desarrollar un poco mas la idea, Saludos.**

 **Sin mas que agregar espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo sin mas que agregar**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**

 **-S-NTC-S-**

One-shot: Kushina-sensei

Resumen: Kushina Uzumaki, la soltera más codiciada de Konoha, le es asignada su propio equipo de genins a los cuales entrenará arduamente para convertirlos en los mejores ninjas de la aldea, incluso si tiene que hacer lo imposible para motivarlos a entrenar y superarse a sí mismos.

Personajes:

· Kushina Uzumaki

· Kiba Inuzuka

· Sasuke Uchiha

· Naruto Namikaze

Aquí Naruto no es el hijo de Kushina, Minato se casó con alguien más, dejando soltera a Kushina

 **-S-NTC-S-**

Naruto: Tiempo de Calidad

Capitulo 2: Kushina-Sensei

Konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas, un lugar próspero y lleno de gente la cual vive en paz y armonía gracias al esfuerzo del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze, el cual luchó con toda su fuerza para salvar a la aldea y detener el ataque del Kyubi, después de la intensa batalla, Minato finalmente logró sellar a la bestia de nueve colas en su hijo Naruto Namikaze, después de hacer esto, Minato regresó triunfante a la aldea, en donde lo recibieron como un héroe.

12 años después, Minato ya había sustituido por completo al tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, y se preparaba para ir a la academia y ver a los nuevos futuros genins ser asignados en equipos, para que puedan seguir entrenando, hacerse más fuertes y cumplir misiones, sin más que hacer Minato salió de su oficina.

Ya en la academia Minato se dirigía al salón de los recién graduados genins, en ese salón se encontraban chicos y chicas como Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka entre otros y su hijo Naruto Namikaze, el cual ansiaba poder hacer misiones.

"Buen dia a todos, ustedes recién graduados, ahora están listos para seguir con su entrenamiento y aportar su ayuda a las personas y a la nación del fuego, sin más permítanme presentarles a los sensei que estarán a cargo de los nuevos equipos" dijo Minato, y un momento despues se abrió la puerta.

Varios adultos entraron, uno de pelo blanco con su rostro cubierto casi por completo excepto por un ojo, un fumador con cara despreocupada, una mujer de pelo negro y de ojos rojos como la sangre, algunos otros que no destacaban en lo absoluto y por ultimo una mujer de pelo rojo, grandes pechos, amplias caderas y gran trasero, todos los chicos la reconocieron al momento.

Al entrar, la pelirroja llamó la atención de la mayoría de los chicos, los cuales no podían dejar de babear, y esperaban que ella fuera su nueva sensei.

"Ellos son los jonins que se encargarán de su entrenamiento a partir de ahora" dijo el Hokage llamando la atención de todos los genins

"Ahora pasaremos a la formación de los equipos, presten atención, porque no se repetirá una segunda vez" dijo Iruka a sus alumnos

"De acuerdo, Equipo 7, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, líder de equipo Kakashi Hatake" dijo Iruka mencionando al primer equipo

"Rayos me tocó con un chico raro y con la chica tímida" dijo Sakura en su cabeza mientras suspiraba por sus nuevos compañeros.

Pasaron un par de equipos más hasta llegar al diez.

"Equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi, líder de equipo Asuma Sarutobi" dijo una vez mas Iruka

"Porque porque porque, con el silencioso y aburrido de Shikamaru y el gordito de Choji, yo quería estas con Sasuke-kun" pensó Ino molesta por la elección de sus compañeros

Pasaba el tiempo y los alumnos eran emparejados con su nuevo maestro, todos decepcionados porque no les tocó con la sexy pelirroja, solo quedaba dos Jonins, Kushina Uzumaki y un hombre que parecía ser el más débil de todos los Jonins presentes

"Por ultimo equipo 15, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, su líder de equipo será…" dijo Iruka tratando de decidir quién sería su nuevo sensei

"Veamos quien puede ser bueno para ustedes" dijo Iruka en voz baja

"Qué tal si Kushina se encarga de ellos Iruka-san?" recomendó el Hokage

Kiba, como tenía sus sentidos del olfato y oído más desarrollado logró escuchar la pequeña conversación y se emocionó al pensar que podría tener a la mujer más codiciada de la hoja como sensei.

"De acuerdo el líder del equipo 15 es Kushina Uzumaki" dijo Iruka, al fin terminando de asignar todos los equipos

Kiba se emocionó tanto al ver a su nueva sensei que dio un grito

"Siiiiiiiiii" gritó Kiba alzando sus brazos, Iruka al ver esto se molestó y le gritó al chico

"KIBAAAAAAA, GUARDA SILENCIO, NO HE TERMINADO DE EXPLICAR!" gritó Iruka al chico

Kushina vio a su nuevo equipo que ya estaban sentados juntos y los tres chicos la veian a ella, entonces Kushina les guiñó un ojo y les mandó un beso a los tres

Por su parte los tres chicos se sonrojaron al ver las acciones de su nueva sensei, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Iruka que les terminaba de explicar y se despedía de ellos.

"A partir de ahora ya no son mis alumnos, ya no tienen porque seguir mis instrucciones, ahora obedecen a sus nuevos sensei, en este caso el Jonin que les fue asignado" Iruka pausó un momento para terminar su última clase

"Entrenen duro, den su mejor esfuerzo y cumplan todas sus metas" terminó Iruka despidiéndose de todos

Entonces cada sensei iba llamando a su equipo para reunirse en otro lado

"Equipo 7 al tercer campo de entrenamiento, tienen 10 minutos para llegar o serán castigados" dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

Sakura, Hinata y Shino salieron rápidamente del salón preocupados por él castigo.

Y así los demás equipos fueron saliendo uno por uno hasta llegar al equipo 15

"Muy bien equipo 15, vayan al campo de entrenamiento 69 para su primera lección, sean rápidos" dijo Kushina guiñándoles el ojo antes de desaparecer al igual que Kakashi en una nube de humo

Los tres chicos no corrieron, volaron fuera del salón a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo al actual Hokage, Minato sonrio al ver a su hijo emocionado por empezar su entrenamiento, sin más que hacer en la academia el Hokage se retiró para seguir con su trabajo y liderar a la aldea oculta de la hoja a un próspero futuro.

Kushina ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento que le asigno a su equipo en las afueras de Konoha, mientras esperaba a que ellos llegaran estaba meditando.

Mientras tanto en la aldea los tres chicos corrían a toda velocidad hacia el campo de entrenamiento

"A un lado malditos, yo quiero ser el primero en estar con Kushina-sensei" dijo Kiba dejando atrás a Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales compartieron una mirada, ambos asintieron y entonces ganaron mas velocidad

Entonces Sasuke distrajo a Kiba, colocándose frente a él para que no viera a Naruto, el cual le lanzo dos shurikens conectados con un hilo, logrando amarrarle los pies a Kiba y hacer que tropezara

"Noooooooooooooooooo me las pagarán" gritaba Kiba viendo como Naruto y Sasuke se alejaban rápidamente.

Algunos minutos despues Naruto y Sasuke finalmente llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, vieron que Kushina se encontraba meditando, se acercaron lentamente y Kushina abrió los ojos

"Vaya, felicidades por llegar, díganme una cosa, donde está su otro compañero?" pregunto Kushina por su tercer alumno

"El se distrajo un poco y dijo que llegaba en un momento" dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

"Ya veo, entonces esperemos a que llegue, si quieren pueden estirarse o calentar un poco antes de que empiece el entrenamiento" dijo Kushina mientras volvia a meditar un rato mas

Minutos después llegó Kiba, molesto por lo que habían hecho Sasuke y Naruto, fue hasta ellos, que estaban calentando un poco antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

"Malditos, de verdad me las van a pagar, cuando salgamos de aquí les vo…" decía Kiba hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe a la cabeza

"Kiba Inuzuka, llegas tarde al primer dia de entrenamiento como equipo, así que serás castigado" le dijo Kushina con una cara molesta

"Pe-pero Kushina-sensei, fue culpa de ellos" respondió Kiba tratando de escapar del castigo

"Sin peros, cuando ordeno algo espero que lo cumplan inmediatamente, ahora empezaremos el entrenamiento, Kiba como llegaste tarde tú te quedaras más tiempo entrenando" dijo Kushina con una cara terrorífica, la cual asustó a Kiba mucho mas y decidió obedecer a todo lo que decía su sensei

"S-Si Kushina-sensei" dijo Kiba aceptando su castigo

"Muy bien, ahora que todos están aquí, que tal si primero nos presentamos, lo único que conozco de ustedes son sus nombres, empezaré yo primero" dijo Kushina con emoción por entrenar a su nuevo equipo

"Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, soy originaria de Uzushiogakure, mis metas son aportar algo que beneficie al mundo para lograr la paz y ser la primera mujer Hokage, sueño para el futuro, tal vez casarme y tener un hijo, algo que me guste, son muchas cosas, asi que no terminaría de hablar de ello, algo que no me gusta son los tomates" dijo Kushina, con una serie de emociones diferentes mientras decía todo esto.

"Y-Yo, mi nombre en Naruto Namikaze, soy de Konohagakure, mi meta es al igual que usted sensei es lograr la paz no solo en Konoha sino en todo el mundo, mi sueño como usted es convertirme en Hokage y ser reconocido por todos en la aldea como el ninja más fuerte, me gusta mucho el ramen, sobre todo el de Ichiraku, no hay nada que me disguste por ahora" dijo Naruto emocionado

"Muy bien Naruto, al parecer tu y yo nos llevaremos bien" dijo Kushina dándole una sonrisa al rubio

"Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, igual soy de Konohagakure, mi meta, no tengo una especifica aún, mi sueño es ser Hokage, solo para probarle a Naruto que soy mucho mejor que él, me gustan muchos los perros, sobre todo mi compañero Akamaru, y no me gusta para nada Naruto" dijo Kiba muy serio sobre lo último que había dicho

"Y-Ya veo, al parecer hay muchos aspirantes a Hokage en este equipo y dime tu tambien quieres ser Hokage?" pregunto Kushina viendo a Sasuke el cual estaba cruzando los dedos de ambas manos

"Para nada, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, soy de Konohagakure, mi meta es matar al responsable de la matanza de mi clan, mi sueño, restaurar mi clan a como dé lugar, lo único o más bien la única persona que me agrada es mi madre Mikoto y lo que no me gusta para nada es Itachi Uchiha" dijo Sasuke con una cara seria, dejando soltar un aura asesina que incomodó a todo el equipo

"M-Muy bien, ahora que terminaron las presentaciones, empecemos con el entrenamiento, quiero que le den 5 vueltas a toda la aldea, Kiba tu darás 10 vueltas como tu primer castigo" dijo Kushina volteando a ver a Kiba

"Sensei, no le parece excesivo hacer 10 vueltas, la aldea es muy extensa" se quejó Kiba, Kushina simplemente lo vio otra vez y Kiba se calló al instante

"Después de eso haremos un pequeño ejercicio popular entre los Jonin y después de eso, les enseñare algunas técnicas necesarias para cualquier ninja" dijo Kushina, explicándoles todo lo que harían el día de hoy

"Y para asegurarme de que no hagan trampa en las vueltas a la aldea yo los guiaré" dijo Kushina mientras se quitaba su chaleco revelando una camisa sin mangas muy suelta, la cual enseñaba gran parte de sus pechos, mas aparte que traía un short de licra muy pegado el cual resaltaba su gran trasero.

Los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el atuendo de su sensei y se quedaron estáticos

"Muy bien chicos empecemos" dijo Kushina comenzando a trotar dirigiéndose a la salida

Los tres chicos espabilaron y siguieron a Kushina, ya que la alcanzaron solo podían ver a su sensei al frente, la cual movia su gran y hermoso trasero de un lado a otro mientras trotaba

Naruto y Kiba que estaban al frente y en medio en ese orden, no podían calmar sus erecciones al ver semejante vista, Sasuke por su parte estaba al no tener la mejor vista estaba más tranquilo.

Pasó un tiempo y finalmente terminaron las primeras 5 vueltas y volvieron al campo de entrenamiento

"Bien hecho chicos, tomen un descanso en lo que Kiba y yo volvemos de sus últimas 5 vueltas" dijo Kushina nada cansada, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, si no, como ese sensual cuerpo podría mantenerse en forma.

Kiba por su parte estaba dando un último gran esfuerzo para poder dar una vuelta más, lo único que lo motivaba a dar más vueltas era su sensei, que iba delante de él

Al fin terminaron sus 5 vueltas restantes y se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento para seguir entrenando

"Muy bien chicos, hicieron un buen trabajo, sigamos con lo planeado" dijo Kushina sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo a sus alumnos

"Ustedes tres tendrán que quitarme estos cascabeles, no importa que método usen, pueden atacarme uno por uno o pueden atacar los tres juntos, y paraesto tendrán solo 10 minutos" explicó el ejercicio Kushina

"Sensei acaso no podemos hacer otra cosa? Enseñenos algún jutsu útil o algo, quitarle un simple cascabel es muy aburrido" dijo Naruto esperando que Kushina cambiara el entrenamiento

Kushina al oír esto, tuvo una idea

"Mmmm que mal Naruto y yo que pensaba darle una recompensa al primero que pudiera quitarme un cascabel" dijo Kushina guardando los cascabeles, pero fue detenida por el mismo rubio que se quejaba

"Espere sensei, que clase de recompensa?" preguntó Naruto curioso por lo que dijo Kushina

"Bueno tendrás que averiguarlo quitándome el cascabel primero que ellos dos, pero como no quieres hacer este ejercicio, supongo que no habrá recompensa para nadie" dijo Kushina, pero fue detenida una vez más por Naruto

"Espere sensei, de acuerdo, lo haré pero solo para descubrir cuál era su recompensa" dijo Naruto listo para empezar

"Muy bien, esa es la actitud, pueden empezar en 3… 2… 1…" contaba Kushina mientras retrocedía un poco y se ponía en posición de combate

"Ahora" dijo por última vez para entonces ser atacada por el rubio, el cual por ser el hijo del Hokage era el genin con más experiencia de combate, ya que el practicaba con su padre

Kushina se sorprendió por la habilidad de combate de Naruto, estaba a la par con un Chūnin que estaba listo para ascender a Jōnin, Kushina simplemente esquivaba los golpes e intentos de Naruto por agarrar un cascabel, entonces en un movimiento Kushina saltó sobre él y lo empujó desde su cabeza para así hacerlo caer al suelo, Kushina cayó frente a Sasuke y Kiba, los cuales fueron contra ella rápidamente, ambos extendieron su mano para aprovechar el momento en el que cayera al suelo e intentara recuperarse del salto, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que Kushina con sus manos hizo a un lado los brazos de sus alumnos, así evitando que agarraran un cascabel

Naruto veía desde atrás como Kushina evitaba a sus compañeros, analizando su estilo de pelea y sus movimientos

Ya habían pasado 7 minutos desde que empezó el ejercicio Kiba y Sasuke aun seguían tratando de tomar los cascabeles que tenia Kushina, pero ellos no progresaban en lo absoluto, Kushina hacia el mínimo esfuerzo contra ellos, ella sabía que el único que podía darle pelea era el chico rubio, pero por alguina razón no iba a atacarla.

No le tomó importancia a esto y siguió esquivando a los otros dos chicos, Naruto por su parte ya había analizado casi por completo todos los movimientos de Kushina, entonces decidió atacar una vez mas.

Kiba y Sasuke se movían de un lado a otro junto con Kushina, hasta que finalmente empezaban a moverse hacia la entrada del bosque, ahí Naruto aprovecharía sus alrededores para intentar arrebatarle un cascabel a Kushina, solo quedaba 1 minuto para que el ejercicio terminara, Kushina solo rió al saber que sus alumnos trataban desesperadamente de conseguir el objeto de su mano.

Kiba lanzó una serie de golpes que hicieron a Kushina retroceder un par de pasos, Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, e intentó desde atrás de Kushina tomarla con un agarre, el cual ella logró ver, mientras giraba su cabeza para ver al pelinegro, en un rápido movimiento de piernas, Kushina saltó, pero no contaba con que Naruto apareciera frente a ella en el aire y lanzara una patada el cual Kushina esquivó con dificultad la patada de Naruto y esto provocó que al caer al suelo perdiera el equilibrio

En ese momento Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad y la falta de equilibrio de Kushina, para estirar su brazo, mientras caía sobre su sensei, logrando tocar un cascabel con la palma de su mano, para finalmente cerrarla y tomar el objeto.

Segundos después que Naruto tomo el cascabel, sonó la alarma que había puesto Kushina antes de empezar el ejercicio, alertando a todos que el tiempo límite había terminado.

"Muy bien hecho Naruto, fuiste el único que consiguió un cascabel y 3 segundos antes de que terminara el tiempo" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Bieeeeeeeen, y digame sensei, cuál será mi recompensa?" preguntó Naruto ansioso por recibir el dichoso premio

"Bueno, el primero que consiguiera el cascabel, podría pedirme lo que sea, pero como fuiste el único que consiguió uno, te daré el mejor premio posible" dijo Kushina, para despues lamerse sus labios de una forma bastante erótica, mientras tenía una vista llena de lujuria hacia el hijo del Hokage

Kiba y Sasuke por su parte, estaban frustrados ya que no pudieron ni siquiera lograr tocar un cascabel y solo estaban viendo desde el suelo a Kushina y Naruto, discutir sobre el premio del rubio.

"Naruto, tu premio será, el privilegio de ser el primer hombre en tocar mis pechos" dijo Kushina mientras se secaba el sudor que tenía en la frente

Tanto Naruto como Kiba y Sasuke quedaron con la boca abierta ante la mención de tal premio para el rubio

"Kushina-sensei, porqueeeeeeee, yo quería ser el primero" se quejaba Kiba ante los celos de no ser el primer hombre de Kushina

"Relajate Kiba-kun, si alguno de ustedes lo hace mejor en los futuros entrenamientos, podrán disfrutar el mismo premio que Naruto" dijo Kushina dándoles esperanza a Kiba y Sasuke

"Muy bien Naruto-kun, ven conmigo, Kiba, Sasuke, descansen en lo que Naruto y yo volvemos" les dijo Kushina, tomando de la mano a Naruto, lo llevó al bosque para que no fueran interrumpidos por los otros chicos

Ya en el bosque, Kushina caminaba junto a Naruto, para buscar un lugar despejado de arboles, después de caminar un poco, Naruto llamó a su sensei

"Kushina-sensei, que le parece por allá" dijo Naruto señalando un pequeño claro dentro del bosque

"Es un buen lugar Naruto-kun, bien hecho" dijo Kushina llevando a Naruto a dicho lugar

Ya en el lugar Kushina se sentó y señaló a Naruto para que hiciera lo mismo

"De acuerdo Naruto, puedes hacer lo que quieras con mis pechos, siempre y cuando solo toques a estos bebes" dijo Kushina mientras con sus manos agarraba sus pechos y los movía y apretaba un poco, provocando al chico

"Cuanto tiempo puedo hacerlo sensei?" preguntó Naruto ya listo para empezar

\- **MINI LEMON -**

"Mmmm veamos, solo un minuto, nada más" dijo Kushina quitándose su camisa sin mangas, revelando los increíblemente enormes pechos, los cuales no tenían puesto un bra, estaban completamente sueltos

Naruto sin más, llevó sus manos a los senos de Kushina, sus manos se hundían en los suaves pechos, Naruto entonces empezó a apretarlos, haciendo gemir a Kushina

"Aaaa Narutooooooo" gimió Kushina por los apretones del rubio

Naruto entonces apretó los pezones, los cuales se empezaban a poner duros

"Kyaaaaaa" gritó Kushina una vez más por el repentino apretón que sintió

"Kushina-sensei, sus pechos son increíbles, podría hacer esto todo el dia" dijo Naruto completamente excitado por lo que estaba haciendo, Kushina miró hacia abajo por un momento y notó el pene de su estudiante intentaba salir de su pantalón, ella quería verlo más de cerca, pero decidió mejor dejar una recompensa como esa para otra ocasión

Naruto entonces decidió cambiar de táctica, llevo su boca a uno de los pezones de Kushina y lo comenzó a morder y lamer, provocándole a Kushina mucho mas placer de lo que le daba con sus manos

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" gritó kushina agarrando su cabeza, para hundirla en sus pechos, para después ambos caer al suelo, Naruto cayó sobre Kushina, la cual seguía sosteniendo la cabeza del chico

El minuto finalmente terminó por desgracia para los dos

\- **FIN MINI LEMON -**

"De acuerdo Naruto, se acabó el tiempo" dijo Kushina alejando a Naruto

"Kushina-sensei, podría pedirla algo más?" preguntó Naruto ligeramente sonrojado

"De que se trata Naruto?" respondió Kushina

"Podría darle un beso?" preguntó más tímido y mas rojo que nunca el rubio

"Mmmmm, está bien, pero solo porque estuviste increíble" respondió Kushina la petición de Naruto, el rubio entonces se acerco y le dio un beso inexperto a Kushina, la cual le regresó

Unos segundos después ambos se separaron

"Muy bien Naruto, es hora de volver con los demás" dijo Kushina poniéndose su camisa una vez mas y poniéndose de pie, Naruto seguía sentado, ya que no quería que Kushina viera su erección

"Sensei podría irse sin mí, hay algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme" dijo Naruto señalando su pene, el cual no estaba para nada tranquilo

Kushina solo sonrió al verlo y asintió

"Claro Naruto, solo no tardes demasiado" respondió Kushina, dándose la vuelta para regresar con los otros chicos

Una vez fuera de su vista, Naruto sacó su pene y comenzó a masturbarse, pensando sobre lo que había hecho a los pechos de su sensei.

Pasó un rato y Naruto por fin había eyaculado todo el semen que tenía guardado

Naruto volvió con sus compañeros y sensei, para encontrarlos solamente platicando, hasta que notaron que Naruto volvió

"Oh Naruto bienvenido, ya que estas aquí, creo que es obvio que no tengo que decirles, que no pueden decirle a nadie acerca de la recompensas que les doy, ya que si alguien se entera, no podre darles ninguna mas y es posible que ya no sea su sensei" dijo Kushina a sus alumnos

"No se preocupe sensei, no diremos nada" dijo Naruto, mientras que Kiba y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza

"Perfecto, ya que se portaron bien el dia de hoy, les daré el resto del dia libre, nos vemos a primera hora mañana, no lleguen tarde o serán castigados" dijo Kushina para entonces desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Los tres chicos, al ver a su Sensei desaparecer del lugar, como no tenían nada que hacer, cada quien se fue por rumbos separados, de los tres Naruto el más feliz

\- Al Día Siguiente Área de Entrenamiento 69 -

Kushina se encontraba estirando un poco, mientras esperaba a sus estudiantes, cinco minutos después la pelirroja sintió la presencia de alguien cerca, escondido en los arbustos.

"Puedes salir de ahí Kiba-kun, no hay necesidad de ocultarse" dijo Kushina todavía estirándose

"Maldición Kushina-sensei, es muy buena" dijo Kiba saliendo de los arbustos mientras se rascaba su cabeza (La de arriba pervertidos jajaja)

"Bueno, eso es obvio Kiba-kun, soy una Jonin entrenada en el arte del sigilo y espionaje" respondió Kushina adoptando una nueva posición de estiramiento

"Ya veo, Sensei, puedo ayudarla con sus estiramientos?" dijo Kiba ya frente a Kushina

"Claro, primero estira un poco tu solo y una vez que termines podrás ayudarme" dijo Kushina guiñándole un ojo al final

Kiba entonces prosiguió a hacer sus estiramientos, y una vez que terminó ya estaba otra vez frente a su Sensei

"Ya estoy listo Sensei" dijo Kiba emocionado

"De acuerdo Kiba-kun, colócate detrás de mí y estira una de mis piernas" dijo Kushina

Kiba entonces se arrodilló detrás de Kushina y tomó una de sus piernas, para entonces levantarla y estirarla hacia atrás, Kiba mientras hacía eso disfrutaba la increíble vista del trasero de Kushina, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna y él seguía disfrutando la vista

"Muy bien Kiba-kun, ahora colócate de rodillas detrás de mí y toma mis muñecas" dijo Kushina dándole instrucciones a Kiba

Kiba entonces hizo lo que le instruyeron, Kushina llevó sus manos detrás para que Kiba las tomara

"Ok Kiba-kun, ahora mientras yo me hago hacia adelante tu estira mis brazos hacia atrás por favor" explicó Kushina a su estudiante

"De acuerdo Sensei" respondió Kiba

Entonces Kushina se inclinó hacia adelante y Kiba estiraba hacia atrás, la sensación de estirarse le provocó a Kushina un gemido, el cual excito a Kiba

"Aaaaaaaaa" gimió Kushina, Kiba por su parte trataba de suprimir su erección, ya que su entrepierna estaba en contacto con el trasero de Kushina, debido a la forma de estirarse, parecía que era penetrada por el chico, Kiba por su parte falló miserablemente en evitar su erección y ahora el duro pene era restregado en el trasero de la pelirroja

Kushina notó esto y solo sonrió al sentir el pene de Kiba

"Vaya Kiba-kun, eres muy bueno en esto" dijo Kushina, mientras movía un poco su trasero, provocando aun mas al chico

Mientras esto pasaba, Naruto y Sasuke estaban llegando al campo de entrenamiento y al adentrarse aun mas, vieron a Kushina y a Kiba en una posición comprometedora, la cual parecía que los mencionados estaban teniendo sexo

"OYE KIBA MALDITO, QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO" gritó Naruto, alertando a Kushina y Kiba

Inmediatamente, ambos se separaron rápidamente y Kushina habló

"Muy bien, Naruto, Sasuke, que bueno que llegan, comiencen a estirar para prepararse para el entrenamiento" dijo Kushina como si nada hubiera pasado

Naruto y Sasuke entonces obedecieron a su Sensei y se prepararon

\- Tiempo después -

"Muy bien chicos, ya que ayer terminamos temprano el entrenamiento, no pudimos seguir mas" explicó Kushina

"Ahora antes de practicar un poco de jutsu, calentaremos un poco como ayer, solo que esta vez no correremos alrededor de la aldea, esta vez entrenaremos aquí" dijo Kushina mientras veía a sus alumnos los cuales estaban sentados frente a ella

"Muy bien, como ustedes ya vieron, le doy una recompensa al que lo haga mejor, sin embargo al que lo haga mal, tendrá un castigo, una vez explicado esto, lo que harán es lo siguiente, durante 30 minutos correrán 150 metros desde aquí hasta el lago, después entrarán al lago y nadaran 100 metros, 50 metros de ida y 50 metros de vuelta, correrán al punto de inicio una vez mas y ahí harán 10 lagartijas, y repetirán esto por 30 minutos, si logran hacer 5 vueltas tendrán una recompensa, si no hacen por lo menos 3 tendrán un castigo, entendido?" explicó el ejercicio Kushina

"Entendido" dijeron los tres alumnos al unísono

"Si quieren, pueden quitarse su ropa, para que les sea más fácil a la hora de nadar" dijo Kushina

Los tres chicos entonces se quitaron de la mayoría de su ropa, quedando en ropa interior solamente, y listos para comenzar la actividad.

Kushina se colocó frente a ellos y alzó la mano

"3… 2… 1… Comienzen" comenzó a contar Kushina hasta que bajó su mano anunciando el comienzo de la actividad

Entonces los tres chicos comenzaron a correr, mientras que Kushina se sentó en el pasto, mientras esperaba a que los 30 minutos pasaran

Si alguno de ellos quería tener una recompensa de Kushina tendrían que hacer una ronda en 6 minutos cerrados

El tiempo pasó y ya solo quedaban 3 minutos del ejercicio, Sasuke logró hacer 3 vueltas y una vez terminada la tercera, decidió terminar, ya que estaba libre del castigo, Naruto logró completar 3 vueltas y en la cuarta se saltó la ultima parte de las lagartijas, Kiba por otro lado ya se encontraba saliendo del lago y empezó a correr al punto de inicio, ya solo quedaba 1 minuto y empezó a hacer las ultimas 10 lagartijas

Sus brazos ya estaban cansados y no podía terminar su quinta lagartija, pero el solo pensar en la recompensa de Kushina de alguna forma le dio la fuerza para terminar el ejercicio

"Dieeeeez" gritó Kiba terminando con éxito el ejercicio, Kushina detuvo su cronometro al ver que Kiba había terminado

"Vaya Kiba-kun, 5 segundos antes de que se acabara el tiempo, Felicidades" dijo Kushina asombrada de que uno de sus alumnos terminara antes del tiempo establecido

Kushina ahora sabía que las recompensas que les daba a sus alumnos los tenía motivados, algunos más que a otros

"Sensei, Sensei, ya puedo tener mi recompensa?" preguntó Kiba, parándose del suelo con emoción, esperando la deseada recompensa de su Sensei

"Como sé que no estarás tranquilo hasta que la tengas, te la voy a dar de una vez, será la misma que le di a Naruto, para que todos vean que no hay favoritismo" dijo Kushina caminando hacia el bosque, mientras movía sus excitantes caderas de un lado a otro, provocando a los tres chicos, pero sobre todo a Kiba que era el siguiente para la recompensa

Kushina entonces volteo a ver a Kiba y lo dio una mirada llena de lujuria mientras se lamia los labios de forma sensual, Kiba sin más corrió hasta Kushina para alcanzarla

Ambos caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una parte del bosque donde nadie pudiera verlo y así empezar rápidamente

Ambos se sentaron y Kushina comenzó a explicarle a Kiba lo que era su recompensa

"De acuerdo Kiba-kun, tendrás un minuto para hacer lo que quieras con mis pechos, puedes ya sea tocarlos, masajearlos o chuparlos, solo eso, nada mas y nada menos, entendido?" explicó Kushina al emocionado chico

"De acuerdo Sensei, empecemos de una vez" dijo Kiba, moviendo los dedos de sus manos ya impacientes

"Está bien" dijo Kushina quitándose su chaleco, revelando su cuerpo, cubierto por su camisa sin mangas, después tomo el borde de su camisa para levantarla y revelar los magnificos pechos descubiertos, como de costumbre Kushina no vestía ningún tipo de bra, ya que para ella le era incomodo usarlos, no le daban la libertad que ella quería y buscaba.

"Puedes empezar cuando quieras pequeño alfa" dijo Kushina sonriendo

\- **MINI LEMON -**

Kiba sin más se abalanzó sobre Kushina, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Kiba comenzó a chupar uno de los pezones de su Sensi, mientras que con una mano, masajeaba sin cesar el otro.

"Kyaaaaaaa Kiba-kun, eres muy brusco, kyaaaaa y me encanta" dijo Kushina entre gemidos

"Shenshei, sus pechos shon delishioshos, podría hacer esto todo el dia" dijo Kiba pausando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo

Kushina abrazó la cabeza de su alumno, para evitar que se detuviera, ya que a ella le encantaba como era no solo el sino también Naruto

Kiba no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo con su Sensei, la mujer más codiciada de todo Konoha, ella le estaba dejando jugar con sus enormes pechos

"Sensei, usted es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida" dijo Kiba mientras metía su cabeza entre las grandes montañas que tenía Kushina

"Kiba-kun si te esfuerzas como hoy, este tipo de recompensas podrían ser mas seguidas" respondió Kushina ante las acciones de su alumno

Kiba alejó su rostro de los pechos y se sentó sobre Kushina sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, para así no lastimar a Kushina, entonces llevó sus manos a los duros pezones y los comenzó a apretar con fuerza

"Aaaaaaaahhhh aaaaaaaahhh Kiba-kuuuuuuuuuuuun" gritaba Kushina de la excitación y el placer que le provocó su alumno

"Kushina-senseeeeeeeei" gritó Kiba de igual forma, pero el grito fue interrumpido por el cronometro de Kushina que comenzó a sonar

Kiba cayó encima de Kushina, ambos jadeando por lo sucedido

"Tiempo, Kiba-kun" dijo Kushina sobando la cabeza de Kiba

Kiba entonces cayó a lado de Kushina y se quedó acostado junto a ella

"Kiba-kun" llamó kushina al joven

"Que pasa sen…" trató de responder Kiba pero fue interrumpido por Kushina la cual le estaba dando un beso en la boca

"Bien hecho hace un momento" dijo Kushina al terminar el beso

\- **FIN MINI LEMON -**

"Me iré primero Kiba-kun, si necesitas algo de tiempo, tarda todo el necesario, te esperaré junto con Naruto y Sasuke" dijo Kushina poniéndose nuevamente su camisa y chaleco, para entonces irse con sus otros alumnos

Kiba por su parte solo veía a Kushina irse, hasta finalmente perderla de vista, entonces rápidamente se quitó sus pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente, pensando en los maravillosos pechos con los que estaba jugando hace unos momentos

Después de un momento Kiba por fin había terminado y volvió con sus compañeros y Sensei

"Kiba-kun eso fue rápido, bueno ahora que estamos todos, es hora de aprender una nueva técnica" dijo Kushina llamando la atención de sus alumnos

"Como ustedes saben un ninja necesita de muchas técnicas poderosas para poder derrotar a un enemigo, para hacer esto necesita tener un control perfecto de su chakra" explicaba Kushina a sus alumnos, los cuales estaban prestando mucha atención

"Lo que quiero que hagan es algo fácil para cualquier ninja, pero algo difícil para genins como ustedes, lo que tendrán que hacer será escalar un árbol" dijo Kushina lanzando tres kunais hacia tres arboles que casualmente estaban alineados, los kunais se clavaron hasta arriba de los troncos

"Tienen que llegar hasta esos kunai, y para hacer eso tienen que concentrar la cantidad exacta de chakra en sus pies y estabilizarla para así poder escalar el árbol, si usan demasiado serán empujados con gran fuerza y si usan muy poco caerán al suelo" dijo Kushina mientras les demostraba a los chicos como hacer, Kushina caminaba a un ángulo de 90º contra el árbol mientras en sus pies se veía el chakra que utilizaba para así poder caminar sobre el tronco, llegando sin dificultad alguna al árbol.

"Increible, una vez vi a mi hermana hacer esa técnica" dijo Kiba confiado en poder realizar con éxito esa técnica

"Tendrán dos hora para poder llegar hasta su respectivo kunai" dijo Kushina colgada de los pies de una rama del árbol, viendo hacia abajo a sus alumnos

"Sensei, ganaremos algo si llegamos al kunai?" pregunto Kiba esperando una nueva recompensa

"Por supuesto, como veo que se esfuerzan mas si hay algo que ganar, el primero que llegue al kunai tendrá una recompensa" dijo Kushina dejándose caer del árbol, para hacer una pequeña pirueta en el aire y caer sobre sus pies.

"De acuerdo, pueden empezar en 3… 2… 1… ya" dijo Kushina mientras preparaba el cronometro

Los tres chicos entonces se colocaron en un árbol cada quien y empezaron a concentrar su chakra en las plantas de sus pies, y cada uno intentaba caminar sobre el tronco, Naruto y Kiba simplemente se resbalaron al dar el segundo paso y ambos cayeron al suelo, Sasuke por su parte al dar el segundo paso, no pudo dar un tercero y se quedó quieto por un momento tratando de no caer, pero poco a poco se fue resbalando lentamente

"Maldición" dijo Sasuke

Kushina al ver a sus alumnos intentando con dificultad, decidió motivarlos, camino frente a ellos para llamar su atención y empezó a subir lentamente por el árbol hasta desaparecer entre las ramas y hojas.

Los tres se quedaron viendo tratando de encontrar a Kushina, pero no podían ver nada, entonces de la nada veían caer un par de objetos y seguido de eso escucharon un pequeño "Ooops" de Kushina, dicho objeto cayó al suelo y los tres notaron que era la camisa y el chaleco de Kushina

Los tres voltearon arriba una vez más, ahora concentrados completamente en la tarea de reunirse con su Sensei entre las hojas del árbol y poder ver los pechos desnudos de Kushina.

Los minutos pasaban y los tres alumnos apenas y podían escolar por el árbol con éxito alguno, Sasuke es el que había logrado pasar un poco más de la mitad del tronco y dar un impulso y poder caer de pie al suelo, al contraria de sus compañeros, que seguían cayendo al suelo y golpearse contra este.

Naruto y Kiba volvían a subir el tronco, tratando de subir rápidamente pero debido a que su control del chakra era lamentable, se empezaba a resbalar del tronco lentamente, Sasuke por su lado lo intentó una vez más, esta vez caminando a paso lento, logrando con dificultad subir lentamente, Sasuke estaba muy cerca de conseguir agarrar el kunai, estirando su mano lentamente para intentar tocarlo, Naruto y Kiba notaron esto y con gran fuerza de voluntad, lograron saltar hacia Sasuke

"Llévanos contigo" gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras se agarraban de Sasuke, haciéndolo perder el control de su chakra y haciéndolo caer junto con ellos al suelo

"IDIOTAS, casi conseguía llegar" gritó Sasuke, haciendo retroceder a sus compañeros los cuales estaban sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo, ya que ellos nunca habían visto a Sasuke estar tan enojado como ahora.

"Aaaaww, que mal, y justo pensé que alguien podría ayudarme a ponerme mi ropa" escucharon decir a Kushina con una voz de decepción mientras bajaba rápidamente del árbol, tomando sus prendas y poniéndoselas rápidamente, no dejando ver a ninguno sus magníficos pechos

Al fin se había acabado el tiempo, Kiba y Naruto se encontraban en el suelo frustrados de no poder conseguir el kunai, Sasuke el había logrado comenzar una última vez antes de que acabara el tiempo.

"Muy bien Sasuke-kun esta será tu última oportunidad" dijo Kushina dejando a su alumno intentarlo una última vez

Kushina solo veía a su alumno orgullosa de que se esforzara en su entrenamiento, usualmente este tipo de entrenamiento tomaría mas tiempo para perfeccionarlo, cosa que Sasuke no había hecho, pero lo intentaba con gran esfuerzo, algo que Kushina apreciaba en sus alumnos.

"Vamos Sasuke, tu puedes hacerlo" alentaban Kiba y Naruto al pelinegro

"Si quieren pueden retirarse por el día de hoy" dijo Kushina a sus alumnos junto a ella

"Sensei, queremos ver si Sasuke logra llegar al kunai" respondió Naruto

Sasuke ya estaba junto al kunai y empezó a estirar su brazo para agarrarlo, pero perdió su concentración por un momento y se empezó a resbalar del árbol, rápidamente Sasuke levantó sus pies hacia el cielo y logró patear el kunai y quitarlo del árbol. Sasuke cayó al suelo y entre sus pies cayó el kunai enterrando la punta de este en la tierra

"Eso cuenta Sensei?" preguntó nervioso Sasuke

"Si, supongo que si cuenta" respondió Kushina dándole una cálida sonrisa a su alumno, Kushina estaba feliz de que Sasuke fuera el que consiguió bajar el kunai, ella se hubiera sentido mal y Kiba o Naruto hubieran tenido una segunda recompensa antes de que él tuviera la suya.

Naruto y Kiba simplemente se quedaron quietos esperando a que Kushina le diera la recompensa a Sasuke frente a ellos, cosa que no iba a suceder el día de hoy

"Muy bien Sasuke-kun, vayamos a otro lugar para tu recompensa, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, nos vemos mañana a las 8 aquí en este mismo lugar, no lleguen tarde o serán castigados" dijo Kushina para después tomar del hombro a Sasuke y desaparecer junto con él en una nube de humo

Lo siguiente que Sasuke vio es que estaban en el bosque, el pensaba que eran los bosques cerca del area de entrenamiento donde estaban justo hace unos momentos

"Sensei, donde estamos?" preguntó Sasuke confundido

\- **MINI LEMON -**

"En el bosque en las afueras de Konoha Sasuke-kun" respondió Kushina, antes de empezar a quitarse una vez más su chaleco y camisa, dejando expuestos los maravillosos pechos

Sasuke simplemente se quedó viendo sonrojado a Kushina y los grandes pechos que ella estaba apretando con sus manos solo para provocar a Sasuke

"Que pasa Sasuke-kun? Acaso estas nervioso?" pregunto Kushina masajeando sus pechos aun mas, Sasuke por su parte volteaba a ver a otro lado para no mostrar su sonrojado rostro a Kushina

Kushina al ver esto solo pudo sonrojarse ante la reacción de su alumno y entonces se acercó a él, tomando la mano del chico y llevándola hasta uno de sus pechos

Sasuke no podía creer que estuviera tocando los pechos de su Sensei como si nada, el solo pensaba que a Kushina le excitaba hacer esto con sus alumnos, cosa que era cierto, a Kushina le encantaba jugar mucho con sus alumnos, ya que era soltera y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, a ella en realidad le gustaban los hombres jóvenes, en este caso sus alumnos, llenos de vigor e interés sexual, tal es el caso de Kiba.

Pero el que ahora le importaba era Sasuke, el cual empezaba a tener un poco mas de confianza y empezaba a masajear mas el pecho de Kushina

"Aaaaaaah vamos Sasuke-kun haz lo que quieras con mis pechos" dijo Kushina gimiendo

Sasuke al escuchar esto, su confianza creció mas y llevó su otra mano al pecho desocupado de Kushina, apretando con fuerza su pezón, haciéndolo ponerse más duro.

Kushina entonces acerco su rostro al del chico y lo besó con mucha pasión, Sasuke le regresó el beso de igual forma, despues del beso Kushina se separó de Sasuke y llevó la cabeza del chico a sus pechos y Sasuke aprovechó el movimiento para besar y lamer los pechos de Kushina

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun" gimió Kushina al sentirse completamente excitada por las acciones de su alumno

"Sasuke-kun, no pares" dijo Kushina abrazando mas fuerte la cabeza del chico

Sasuke llevo su boca a uno de los pezones y le dio pequeñas mordidas, lo cual le gustaba a Kushina que hicieran sus alumnos

Sasuke por su parte estaba tan excitado que su pene quería salir de sus pantalones, se estaba sintiendo tan bien que no pudo resistir mas y se vino

Y por desgracia para él y Kushina el tiempo ya había terminado

"Muy bien Sasuke-kun se acabó el tiempo" dijo Kushina deteniendo el cronometro que previamente había programado

"Bien hecho Sasuke-kun, es hora de irnos entonces, no se te olvide llegar temprano al entrenamiento de mañana" dijo Kushina alejándose de Sasuke y colocándose una vez más su ropa

"Adios" dijo Kushina volteando a ver a Sasuke y antes de desparecer, notó que en el área de su entrepierna estaba ligeramente mojada, algo que hizo que Kushina se sonrojara un poco, entonces sin más desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a Sasuke solo en las afueras de Konoha

Sasuke no podía creer que se había venido solo por jugar con los pechos de su Sensei, se quitó sus pantalones rápidamente y con una venda que tenía en su bolsa de equipamiento empezó a limpiar su ahora flácido pene.

Una vez que terminó se deshizo de la venda un jutsu de fuego que había aprendido cuando era pequeño y sin dejar rastro alguno volvió a la aldea como si nada hubiera pasado

\- **HORAS DESPUÉS DEL MISMO DÍA -**

Kushina se encontraba camino a su departamento para tener un merecido descanso, ya que había terminado de entrenar a sus alumnos, se dirigió a la torre del Hokage, para terminar el papeleo que todo Jonin tenía que hacer.

Tiempo después por fin había llegado a su departamento, a pesar de ser soltera, a ella le gustaba vivir bien, ya que tenía un lujoso apartamento, que le costó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo conseguir, pero finalmente logró comprar por mucho dinero

Claro, tuvo que pasar algunos días sin comer, pero se pudo recuperar rápidamente ya que todos los trabajos eran en su mayoría fáciles y rápidos y por si fuera poco, pagaban muy bien.

Kushina entró a su departamento y fue directo a su habitación, rápidamente se deshizo de toda su ropa, para quedar completamente desnuda, sin más se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida

Pasaron y pasaron las horas y Kushina seguía dormida, pero de repente se escuchó una voz muy grave y tétrica en su cabeza

 **"Kushina, que es lo planeas hacer con tus estudiantes?"** preguntó la tétrica voz en la cabeza de la pelirroja

Kushina solo volteo a ver detrás de ella y vio al odioso zorro de nueve colas esperando por su respuesta, Así es el zorro de nueve colas se encontraba sellado en Kushina, algo que nadie sabía, durante la batalla entre el Kyuubi y el ahora cuarto Hokage Minato, el Kyuubi al momento de ser sellado en el hijo de Minato, este separó una parte de su poder y buscó a un huésped que pudiera contener su poder y después de un tiempo controlarlo y así liberar su furia contra la aldea de la hoja una vez más, con lo que no contaba el Kyuubi era que la chica que eligió como huésped fuera experta en jutsus de sellado.

Cuando Kushina se percató de que el Kyuubi había entrado en su cuerpo, de forma rápido creó un sello que no le permitiría salir al zorro fácilmente, frustrando una vez más los planes del zorro, el tiempo pasó y Kushina trataba de entablar comunicación con el Kyuubi, durante los primeros días era ignorada por este, ya que no quería saber nada por el momento, con el tiempo el Kyuubi empezó a hablar con ella de la nada y día a día que platicaban se fueron conociendo mejor hasta el punto de que el Kyuubi le enseñara a manejar su chakra a Kushina y dominara nuevos jutsus desconocidos para cualquier otra persona.

"De que hablas Kurama? Hago lo que cualquier Sensei haría para que sus alumnos tengan un entrenamiento exitoso y sean grandes ninjas" respondió con orgullo Kushina al monstruo frente a ella

 **"A mi punto de vista, parece que solo quieres tener relaciones sexuales con ellos, pero no del todo todavía"** respondió Kurama

Kushina solo se sonrojó ante lo que dijo el zorro y entonces le respondió

"Oye, mi trabajo como Sensei es estrictamente profesional, lo que estoy haciendo es darles un poco de motivación a mis estudiantes, además porque te importa tanto esto?" preguntó Kushina mientras saltaba a la nariz del zorro y miraba a la bestia directamente a los ojos

 **"Oye, yo solo busco la manera de entretenerme, si tengo que pasar el resto de tu vida aquí dentro, lo mejor es que trate de estar al tanto de que es lo que pasa en el exterior, además es gracioso saber que estas actuando de la misma forma que mi anfitrión anterior, Mito era una puta que no tenia control algunos"** dijo Kurama, lo cual sorprendió a Kushina demasiado, al ver que no tenía idea alguna sobre eso, ya que ella miraba a Mito como una ídolo

"Porque hablas mal de Mito-sama? Y si me gusta jugar con mis alumnos pero no por eso debo ser una puta, además tus mentiras sobre Mito-sama no las creeré para nada" dijo Kushina, para después un penetrante silencio invadiera el espacio entre los dos, hasta que de repente una pantalla salió de la nada y en dicha pantalla apareció un video donde Mito Uzumaki se encontraba en sus aposentos y con ella un grupo de hombres los cuales penetraban cada posible agujero.

Kushina solo miraba la pantalla asombrada y estupefacta ya que ella reconocía esa habitación, ya que ella visitaba mucho a Mito cuando era pequeña, Kushina se hizo para atrás no queriendo creer lo que estaba viendo, cayó sobre la nariz de Kurama y solo se encontraba admirando la felación que le estaba haciendo Mito a un hombre mientras era penetrada por otro y otros simplemente se masturbaban a un lado de ella.

Kushina tuvo suerte de que la pantalla desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque por alguna razón no podía despegar la mirada de ella

 **"Todavía, no estoy seguro de cómo no se dieron cuenta de que el hijo de Mito no era del primer Hokage Hashirama, JAJAJAJA, confía en mi Kushina, no estoy tramando nada contra ti o tu querida aldea, solo te estoy mostrando como la historia se repite contigo, después de todo Mito empezó casi como tú, aunque me gustaría verte justo como a Mito, siendo penetrada por tus tres estudiantes JAJAJAJAJA y si estuvieras casada que tu esposo lo viera JAJAJAJAJA, parece que se agota el tiempo de nuestra pequeña platica, Kushina solo continua como siempre y mantenme entretenido"** terminó de decir el Kyuubi con una sonrisa diabólica la cual mostraba sus afilados dientes

Kushina entonces se encontraba en su habitación, despertó rápidamente y se secó el sudor de la frente, se paró de la cama y fue directo al baño para darse una merecida ducha.

\- **UNA SEMANA DESPUES -**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kushina habló con el Kyuubi pasaron rápidamente los dias, Kushina obligó a Naruto y Kiba a terminar el ejercicio anterior y finalmente después de unos días lograron conseguir el Kunai con éxito

Después de distintos entrenamientos y de enseñarles nuevas técnicas y varias recompensas para sus alumnos, Kushina por fin decidió darles permiso para hacer su primera misión

Kushina se encontraba esperando por sus alumnos para informarles acerca de lo que había decidido

Afortunadamente los tres chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo, listos para hacer lo que fuera necesario el día de hoy

"De acuerdo chicos, ya que todos están aquí, tengo algo que informarles" dijo Kushina llamando la atención de sus alumnos

"El dia de hoy tendremos nuestra primera misión" informó Kushina con emoción

"Sensei de verdad?" preguntó Naruto levantándose del suelo asombrado por la noticia

"Así es Naruto-kun, primero haremos un poco de calentamiento y después de eso iremos por nuestra primera misión" respondió Kushina

"Muy bien chicos, daremos una vuelta a Konoha y un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para calentar, después de eso iremos a buscar nuestra misión" dijo Kushina

"Entendido" dijeron los tres chicos con emoción y enseguida hicieron un poco de precalentamiento

Una vez que terminaron ya estaban listos para ir a dar su vuelta por Konoha, Kushina les preparó una pequeña sorpresa a sus alumnos, pero se las daría a la mitad del recorrido, para que tomaran un pequeño descanso

"Muy bien chicos, están listos?" preguntó Kushina terminando de estirarse

"Listos Sensei" dijeron los tres al unísono, mientras levantaban una mano cada quien

Entonces el equipo 15 empezó su entrenamiento de rutina, una vuelta alrededor de Konoha la podían recorrer en 45 minutos, al principio en su primera vez tardaron el doble, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a las grandes distancias, pero bajo la tutela de Kushina y sus grandiosas recompensas, ellos dieron todo su esfuerzo para no decepcionar a su Sensei, pero sobre todo para conseguir una recompensa de ella.

20 minutos habían pasado y el equipo 15 ya se encontraba llegando a la mitad de su recorrido y Kushina simplemente no podía esperar a llegar.

Finalmente llegaron algunos minutos después, y los cuatro se detuvieron a descansar como de costumbre, Kushina estaba detrás de los tres chicos y lenta y silenciosamente empezó a desnudarse, se quitó su chaleco y lo colocó en el suelo tratando de no hacer ningún ruido posible

Sorprendente mente Kushina no traía puesto debajo una camisa, solo un simple bra muy sensual de color negro, se quitó su pantalón de combate y reveló unas sensuales pantis que hacían juego con su bra, finalmente se deshizo de su sensual ropa interior para dejarla junto a sus demás prendas y quedar completamente desnuda.

Dejó una pequeña nota y desapareció en una nube de humo

Los tres estudiantes escucharon el ruido causado por el humo y voltearon a ver a Kushina, lo único que notaron era la ropa de su sensei junto con la ropa interior en el suelo y una pequeña nota que Naruto tomó y leyó la pequeña nota.

"Los veo de vuelta en el campo de entrenamiento, no tarden demasiado o me enfermare" dijo Naruto en voz alta, al escuchar lo que decía la nota, cada quien tomó un par de prendas del suelo, Naruto que estaba más cerca que sus compañeros tomó rápidamente la ropa interior de Kushina y salió corriendo de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento

Kiba y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo con el resto de la ropa, Kiba tomando el pantalón de Kushina y Sasuke el chaleco y fueron detrás del rubio que ya tenia una pequeña ventaja sobre ellos dos.

Naruto, que tenía en sus manos las recién usadas pantis de su Sensei no podía simplemente dejar de olerlas, ya estaba a mitad del camino y el rubio tuvo una idea, mientras seguía en movimiento, con un poco de dificultad abrió el cierre de su pantalón y desabrochó el botón rápidamente, y enseguida metió ambas prendas en su ropa interior, y nuevamente cerrar su cierre y abrochar el botón una vez más.

Naruto ya se encontraba cerca del campo de entrenamiento y justo detrás de él Sasuke y Kiba

Los dos que estaban detrás de Naruto lograron de alguna forma alcanzar a Naruto y los tres estaban empatados, ya con la entrada del campo a la vista los tres aumentaron su velocidad y todos cruzaron al mismo tiempo, solo para ver a Kushina en el lago tomando un baño

Los tres chicos se acercaron a dicho lago esperando a que Kushina hiciera algo, la mencionada pelirroja sintió la presencia de sus alumnos detrás de ella y entonces decidió salir del lago, revelando su desnudo y mojado cuerpo, algo que sus alumnos disfrutaron ver

Dándoles una gran vista de su gran trasero, algo que ninguno había visto durante alguna de sus recompensas, al ver el hermoso trasero de su Sensei tuvieron una erección cada quien, Kushina volteo a verlos, ahora dándoles una gran vista de sus pechos y de su ligeramente vellosa vagina.

A Kushina le gustaba le gustaba tener una pequeña cantidad de vello en su vagina, ya que eso, al parecer de ella, le daba cierto encanto al cuerpo femenino.

Los tres chicos simplemente se acercaron a su Sensei y esperaron a que ella hiciera algo

Kushina se acercó lentamente y con sensuales movimientos a sus alumnos hasta estar frente a ellos

"Chicos tengo un poco de frió así que, porque no me dan mi ropa" dijo Kushina abrazando su cuerpo, fingiendo tener frio

Kiba y Sasuke enseguida le dieron las prendas que ellos tenían, Naruto por otra parte se quedó quieto esperando alguna palabra de Kushina

"Naruto, acaso tú tienes mi ropa interior?" preguntó Kushina tapándose con las prendas que tenía en sus manos

"Así es Sensei, solo que hay un problema, las puse en mis pantalones y no logro sacarlos de ahí" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida, esperando que Kushina hiciera algo al respecto

\- **LEMON -**

"Oh ya veo, entonces necesitamos sacarlas pronto de ahí" dijo Kushina acercándose a Naruto y ya frente a él, llevó una mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a masajear su pene sobre su pantalón, provocándole ligeros gemidos al rubio Namikaze

"Aaaaah S-Sensei, eso se siente b-bien" dijo Naruto entre gemidos, no creyendo lo que su Sensei estaba haciendo

Después de un rato Kushina lentamente desabrocho el botón del pantalón del rubio y empezó a bajar el cierre de este con cuidado y así dejándolo caer al suelo, revelando aun más su erección a través de su ropa interior.

Naruto solo sentía la suave mano de Kushina provocarle placer a su duro pene

"Aaaahh K-Kushina-s-sensei" gruñía Naruto con dificultad ante la increíble sensación de la mano de Kushina mientras lo masturbaba

"Vaya, Vaya Naruto-kun, estas muy duro y por lo que veo tienes un buen tamaño a pesar de solo tener 12 años" dijo Kushina excitada por su alumno

Naruto no lo pudo soportar más y lo siguiente que hizo fue empujar a Kushina al suelo, y este cayendo sobre ella, Kushina se sorprendió ante las acciones de su alumno pero no dejó de masajear y el pene del chico

"Naruto-kun desnúdate completamente, creo que es hora de aumentar sus recompensas, Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun hagan lo mismo" dijo Kushina llamando la atención de todos sus alumnos

Los tres al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de su Sensei, obedecieron inmediatamente sin refutar y enseguida los tres ya se encontraban completamente desnudos frente a Kushina, la cual estaba de rodillas frente a ellos.

De la nada Kushina tomó los penes de Sasuke y Kiba en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlos mientras que empezó a decir

"Ustedes tres se han esforzado bastante durante el entrenamiento y creo que es hora de darles una mejor recompensa" dijo Kushina mientras seguía masturbando a los chicos

"Así que es hora de empezar" terminó de decir Kushina para entonces acerca su rostro al pene de Naruto el cual tenía envueltas sus pantis, ya mojadas por el liquido pre seminal de Naruto, entonces con sus dientes lentamente intentaba quitarlos sin lastimar al rubio.

Después de forcejear un rato, Kushina finalmente logró quitarle su ropa interior a Naruto, aunque al final tuvo que romperla para así liberar el pene del rubio, sin más empezó a lamerlo por un lado, provocándole una mojada, pero increíble sensación

Los tres chicos no podían creer que su Sensei los estaba masturbando a cada uno, ellos lo hacían solos y tenían una asombrosa sensación, pero el hecho de que alguien más y ese alguien fuera la mujer más sensual y erotica de toda la aldea, lo hacía aun más placentero de lo normal

"K-Kushina-sensei su mano se siente increíble, por lo que más quiera no pare por favor" dijo Kiba disfrutando la mano de Kushina

Sasuke por su parte disfrutaba de forma silenciosa como Kushina lo masturbaba y Naruto ni se diga, ya que él sentía una sensación completamente distinta a lo que los otros dos

"Vwamos chicos eshto acaba dwe cwomenzhar" dijo Kushina mientras tenía la punta del pene de Naruto en su boca, para después meterla completamente en su boca y comenzar a chuparla

Los tres no pudieron resistir más y le advirtieron de algo a Kushina

"K-Kushina-sensei" "S-S-Sensei" "Uuuuuurggg" dijeron y gruñían los alumnos llamando la atención de Kushina, la cual supo el por qué, Kushina aumentó la velocidad de su felación así como de sus manos para darles más placer a sus alumnos y al final hacerlos eyacular en su cara

Cada uno no pudo resistir más y terminaron viniéndose en la cara de Kushina, cubriéndola con el caliente y espeso liquido, Kushina simplemente recibió todo el semen con la boca abierta, esperando a probarlo y deseando que fuera delicioso.

El semen de sus alumnos llegó casi inmediatamente a su rostro, y Kushina lo recibió con gusto, cubriéndole todo el rostro y el sobrante caía en sus pechos

Los tres chicos cayeron hacia atrás debido a que sus piernas no resistieron todo el placer que ellos habían recibido, Kushina por su parte disfrutaba el sabor del semen combinado sus alumnos, junto todo el semen que podía de su cara para llevarlo a su boca y poder tragarlo e hizo lo mismo con el restante de sus pechos

Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke solo miraban embobados como su Sensei tomaba su semen combinado

Kushina después de unos minutos por fin se limpio todo el semen de su cuerpo y volteo a ver a sus alumnos

"Espero que puedan seguir por un poco más" dijo Kushina haciendo un signo con sus manos y de la nada dos clones de ella aparecieron en nubes de humo a lado de ella, ambas igual de desnudas que la original y haciendo algunas poses provocativas para el deleite de los chicos

Ellos al ver a los clones de Kushina inmediatamente tuvieron una erección instantánea, algo que emocionó a Kushina y sus clones

"Kyaaaaaa" "Asombroso" fue algo de lo que dijeron las clones para entonces cada una acercarse a Kiba y Sasuke mientras que la Kushina real se encargaba de Naruto

Cada Kushina colocó el pene de un chico entre sus pechos y comenzaron a masajearlos entre los suaves orbes, ahora la sensación era algo fuera de este mundo, cada uno de los alumnos se sentía invencible, tenían a la mujer más sensual de todo Konoha y posiblemente de toda la nación solo para ellos.

"Sensei, Sensei sus pechos son increíbles, son muy suaves demonios" decía Kiba llevando sus manos a los pechos de Kushina y así apretar aun mas su pene

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun, porque siempre estás muy serio" dijo el otro clon de Kushina gimiendo por sentir el duro pene del chico entre sus pechos, el pelinegro en cuestión solo disfrutaba los pechos de Kushina lo mas que podía

Naruto por su parte era el más afortunado de todos ya que el tenía a la verdadera Kushina para él y aparte de que le estaba haciendo un masaje con sus pechos Kushina le estaba chupando la punta del pene con gran habilidad

Naruto pensaba que jugar con los increíbles pechos de su Sensei era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, pero ahora que su Sensei jugaba con su pene y con sus increíbles pechos, pero que equivocado estaba hasta hace un momento, mientras Kushina metía una vez más la punta del rubio con su lengua le daba rápidas pasadas a esta para estimularla aun mas.

Ya que los tres estaban sensibles por haber eyaculado anteriormente no resistieron mas y se vinieron una vez más, y por alguna razón expulsaron una gran cantidad de semen que ni ellos mismo podían creer, dicha cantidad logró cubrir completamente el cuerpo de Kushina, empezando por su cara y lentamente bajando por sus pechos y vientre hasta finalmente terminar en las piernas de cada Kushina

"Mmmmmm delicioso" dijeron Kushina y los clones a cada chico, los cuales se apartaron de su respectiva pareja para poder admirar la vista, cada Kushina tomaba todo lo que podía del semen y lo llevaba a su boca para poder disfrutarlo

Una vez que terminaron los clones desaparecieron y los chicos concentraron sus miradas en Kushina que ya estaba terminando

"Sensei eso fue increíble, cuando podremos repetirlo?" preguntó Kiba con esperanza de que fuera muy pronto, lo que no sabía es que Kushina todavía tenía algo preparado para ellos.

"De que estás hablando Kiba-kun? Todavía no hemos terminado con esta sesión" dijo Kushina levantándose del lugar y caminó hacia sus alumnos

"Sensei por más que quiera seguir haciendo esto con usted, no creo poder levantarlo una vez mas" dijo Kiba agarrando su pene para mostrárselo a Kushina

"Cierto Sensei, yo tampoco podría hacerlo" dijo Sasuke de igual forma agarrando su pene y masturbándose un poco tratando de ponerlo duro nuevamente

"Sensei yo tal vez podría tener una ronda mas con usted, solo deme un momento" dijo Naruto masturbándose e intentando poner duro su pene una vez más, él como tenia sellado al Kyuubi tendría una posibilidad de ponerse duro, pero ya que él nunca se había comunicado con el zorro, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

"De acuerdo, deténganse y presten atención, seguiremos con esta sesión de recompensas, no se preocupen por sus increíbles penes, yo tengo la solución a su pequeño problema" dijo Kushina haciendo una serie de signos con sus manos para realizar un jutsu y una vez que terminó un aura similar a la del jutsu de curación que usaban los ninjas médicos, pero de color rosa emanaba de sus manos.

Kushina llevó sus manos a los penes de dos de sus alumnos y estos se empezaban a poner duros una vez más, ya que terminó con Kiba y Sasuke fue con Naruto e hizo lo mismo.

Los tres chicos estaban asombrados ante la técnica que hizo hace un momento su Sensei

"Increible Kushina-sensei" dijo Naruto tocando su pene para sentirlo y ver que estaba igual de duro que hace un rato

"Genial Sensei, tiene que enseñarme esa técnica" dijo Kiba asombrado ante el trabajo de Kushina

"Asombroso" fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke mientras admiraba una vez más su pene

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Kushina todavía tenía una sorpresa más

"Créanme chicos eso no es todo" dijo Kushina haciendo un par de signos más, lo que ellos no sabían es que Kushina les puso un sello a cada uno de ellos en su pene para hacer la siguiente técnica

De repente los penes de cada uno empezó a crecer, aunque era un proceso un poco doloroso los chicos lo aguantaron, segundos después ya había terminado el proceso Naruto tenía un pene de 19 cm, Kiba uno de 16 cm y Sasuke de 17 cm, comparados a los de 11, 8 y 9 cm respectivamente.

Ninguno de ellos lo podía creer, sus penes habían crecido, simplemente estaban impactados

Mientras ellos seguían admirando sus penes, Kushina se colocó en cuatro en el suelo y los llamó

"Chicos, creo que es hora de que usen esos maravillosos penes para acabar con todos mis agujeros" dijo Kushina volteando a verlos, ya que su trasero estaba frente a ellos y con una mano abrió sus labios vaginales y de ellos empezaba a salir un poco de sus liquidos

Al ver a su Sensei los tres se dirigieron a ella, Naruto de alguna forma se colocó rápidamente debajo de ella, Kiba detrás de ella y Sasuke fue a su rostro, cada uno puso la punta de su pene en el agujero que habían escogido

"Que están esperando empiecen de una vez" dijo Kushina desesperada por sentir las tres grandes vergas de sus alumnos

Los tres entonces al mismo tiempo insertaron con gran fuerza sus penes, haciéndole llegar una gran ola de placer a Kushina, la cual solo gimió y gimió

Naruto y Kiba no podían creer que su Sensei estuviera muy apretada, ellos pensarían que siendo la mujer más codiciada de Konoha tendría una vida sexual muy activa y por ende no estaría apretada como ahora.

Sasuke por su parte disfrutaba la húmeda boca de Kushina, la cual con gran habilidad, lograba meter todo el pene de Sasuke en su boca y lo masajeaba con su lengua

Naruto mientras seguía penetrando a Kushina aprovechaba a jugar con sus grandes pechos, con una mano masajeaba el izquierdo mientras que con su boca lamia y entre ratos mordía el pezón del derecho de la sensual pelirroja

Y Kiba disfrutaba todo lo que podía el apretado trasero de su Sensei, su pene era asfixiado por el interior de Kushina, provocándole mucho placer al chico, Kushina entonces de alguna forma, logró apretar un poco mas su ano, para así exprimir aun más el pene de Kiba. El chico al sentir esto le puso más fuerza a sus penetraciones y de vez en cuando le daba una que otra nalgada al gran y suave trasero de Kushina

Kushina solo disfrutaba los miembros de sus alumnos con mucho gusto y como podía lograba gemir del placer.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM" fue todo lo que pudo gemir Kushina ya que tenia la boca llena con el pene de Sasuke

Y así siguieron durante un rato, uno daba fuertes penetraciones, mientras que otro las hacía más rápido y el otro más lento para así cada uno disfrutar a su manera el cuerpo de su Sensei.

Kushina no se podía quejar, ella había encontrado a tres chicos con los cuales podía disfrutar una buena sesión de sexo, algo que a sus alumnos no les molestaba en lo absoluto

Ya llevaban alrededor de 20 minutos penetrando a su Sensei y ninguno podía aguantar mas

"Kushina-senseiiiiii" "S-Senseiiiiii" "K-Kushina-samaaaaaa" fue algo de lo que dijeron los tres chicos para entonces decir

"Estoy a punto de eyaculaaaaaaar" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, anunciando sus eyaculaciones

Kushina al escuchar a sus alumnos, sacó el pene de Sasuke de su boca y les dijo a los chicos

"T-Terminen afuera, báñenme con su delicioso semen por favor" Dijo Kushina, sus alumnos decidieron obedecerla, solo para no enojarla y evitar que ella ya no les diera recompensas como la que estaban recibiendo en ese momento.

Naruto y Kiba entonces sacaron sus penes y se pusieron de pie, los tres chicos se colocaron frente a Kushina y entonces comenzaron a masturbarse viendo a Kushina que hacía lo mismo, Kushina se acostó en el suelo y comenzó a masturbarse al igual que sus alumnos

Los tres chicos no pudieron resistir mas y se vinieron encima de Kushina, cubriéndola toda con su semen, Kushina por su parte recibió con gusto el caliente liquido de sus alumnos, el cual se pegaba en su cuerpo, Kushina llevó su mano que estaba en su pecho y empezó a recolectar el semen que estaba en su cuerpo y lo llevaba a su boca para saborearlo, mientras que con su otra mano, metía y sacaba 3 dedos en su mojada vagina para seguir sintiendo el magnífico placer, aunque no es lo mismo que tener el pene de alguno de sus alumnos

Kushina no pudo resistir mas y termino viniéndose, soltando todos sus líquidos de su vagina.

Los chicos solo miraron asombrados la cantidad de liquido que salían de Kushina, al final Kushina tomó lo mas que pudo del espeso liquido de los chicos y terminó cansada en el suelo, Kushina alzó la vista hacia sus alumnos y les dio una mirada para después decirles

"Vengan conmigo chicos, tomemos un descanso" dijo Kushina a sus alumnos, los cuales sin más se acercaron rápidamente

Naruto llegó primero y se acostó a la derecha de Kushina acaparando ese lado completamente, Kiba por su parte acostó su Cabezo en el vientre de su Sensei y Sasuke acostó su cabeza en las piernas de Kushina.

Los cuatro se quedaron dormidos, no importándoles que se encontraran desnudos, y que alguien llegara y los viera en ese estado.

\- **FIN DE LEMON -**

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y finalmente los cuatro se empezaba a despertar lentamente, se ponían de pie para poder estirarse, fueron al lago para darse un baño rápido y prepararse para su primera misión.

Ya una vez vestidos Kushina volteo a verlos

"De acuerdo chicos, ahora estamos listos para realizar nuestra primera misión como equipo" dijo Kushina alentando a su equipo

Una vez que terminó, todos se dirigían a la salida y Kushina se detuvo y volteo a ver una vez más a sus alumnos

"Recuerden que el que lo haga mejor tendrá una gran recompensa" dijo Kushina guiñándoles un ojo a sus alumnos que al escuchar esto se emocionaron y ahora estaban más que decididos a cumplir su primera misión con éxito.

 **Y aquí concluye el segundo Capitulo/One-shot de Naruto: Tiempo de Calidad, espero que les haya gustado y no se les olvide dejar en un review, que les pareció este capitulo y si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría que escriba, usen el ejemplo de arriba para recomendarla.**

 **Sin mas que agregar Saludos**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	4. Anuncio Año Nuevo 2017

**Hola a todos mis seguidores aqui Crimson, esto es simplemente para decirles que los siguientes capítulos de Naruto: El Entretenimiento de Kushina y Naruto: Tiempo de calidad serán publicados en enero del año entrante, si siguen mi fic de DxD: Un Nuevo Universo el siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado y será publicado antes de que acabe el año.**

 **pasando a otros asuntos no se olviden de seguirme en Twitter, ahí publicare el estado de mis fics, cuando el siguiente capítulo sea publicado e imágenes de los atuendos de los personajes etc. etc. esto lo hice para los usuarios que no tengan cuenta en FF y puedan seguir los fics sin tener que crear una, el link para ir a mi Twitter está en mi perfil de FF chequenlo.**

 **y por último espero que todos se la hayan pasado bien el 24 de diciembre y que tengan un próspero 2017**

 **Cuando empecé a escribir Fanfiction de verdad no creí que todos ustedes siguieran mis historias, esto de verdad me alegra y espero que me sigan apoyando este año entrante, de verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y no estaremos viendo el año entrante, esperen con ansias los nuevos capítulos y posiblemente los nuevos fics que se me ocurran o sus ideas One-shot para Tiempo de Calidad**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido, muy agradecido por su apoyo**

 **Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo 2017**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS**


	5. Cap 3: El Regalo

**Hola a todos, aquí Crimson, después de mucho tiempo finalmente terminé el tercer One-shot de Naruto: Tiempo de Calidad**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden escribirme sus recomendaciones para crear una historia ese un capítulo y publicarlo aquí mismo, al final de este capítulo, de las ideas que mandaron, les diré cuál será el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó, espero y disfrutes el siguiente, saludos**

 **Silvers D. Hei: Gracias por tu review, siento que si fue mucho juego, pero como era con distintos personajes siento que estuvo bien, saludos**

 **POCHO102: Gracias por tu review y idea, hasta eso, siento que le di mucha vuelta, pero al parecer le gustó a la gente, revisa el final del capítulo para saber qué idea será la del siguiente capítulo, saludos**

 **Izayoi: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó, aunque sea una obra para que termine en alguna vitrina literaria, es algo exagerado jajaja, en fin es posible que escriba una historia completa sobre ese episodio o una continuación más adelante, revisa el final del capítulo para saber qué idea será la siguiente, saludos**

 **Invitado: Gracias por tu review e idea, revisa el final para saber qué idea ganó, saludos**

 **UpTheIron: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó, saludos**

 **Darkiller3: Gracias por tu review e idea, revisa el final del capítulo para saber qué idea ganó el lugar del siguiente capítulo, saludos**

 **Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten el capítulo y manden más de sus ideas para que pueda elegir una y escribirla.**

 **Naruto: El Regalo**

 **One-shot: El Regalo**

 **Resumen: El cumpleaños de Naruto (10 años) pasó y el Kyubi le prepara un regalo, dos meses después el regalo por fin está listo, después de reunir suficiente chakra, Kurama le explica el nuevo jutsu que es capaz de hacer a otras personas, obedecer todo lo que diga y mande el usuario.**

 **Personajes** :

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya Uzumaki (no sé si realmente sea del clan Uzumaki, pero en este caso aquí lo será y será la hermana mayor de Naruto)**

\- ER -

Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, es un niño muy alegre que disfruta su vida en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, a pesar de que su padre murió cuando él era apenas un recién nacido, su madre se encargó de que no le faltara nada.

El pequeño Naruto de 10 años se encontraba en su habitación terminando su tarea cuando una extraña voz empezó a hablar con él.

"Naruto, te tengo una sorpresa" dijo la grave voz al pequeño rubio

"Qué pasa Kurama?" Respondió Naruto, así es Naruto se había hecho amigo del temible zorro de nueve colas

"Ya se que tu cumpleaños pasó hace 4 meses, pero ese fue el tiempo que tuve que reunir el chakra suficiente para poder darte una nueva técnica, que estoy seguro, te gustará" respondió el zorro a Naruto

"De verdad Kurama? De que se trata esa nueva técnica? Que puedo hacer con ella?" Preguntó emocionado Naruto

"Tranquilo pequeño, déjame pasarte primero esta técnica y te lo explicaré" dijo Kurama, juntando sus patas delanteras y así concentrar su chakra y pasarle la mencionada técnica al niño

Minutos después Kurama finalmente terminó y miró a Naruto

"De acuerdo Naruto, la técnica es toda tuya, escucha con atención, esta técnica es algo sencillo en realidad, para activarla tienes que hacer un simple sello y concentrar tu chakra, una vez que hayas hecho esto, ya estará activada y una que vez que lo esté, ya no podrá desactivarse, ya que usa el chakra de una de las bestias de cola, en este caso yo, lo que esta técnica hace es que puedes darle una orden a cualquier persona y esta no podrá desobedecerla, es así de sencillo" dijo Kurama al pequeño que estaba prestando atención

"De acuerdo Kurama, no te molesta si la pruebo ahora verdad?" Preguntó el niño al zorro

"Adelante pequeño, es toda tuya, disfrútalo" dijo Kurama acostándose una vez más, para luego irse a dormir

Ya en su habitación el pequeño Naruto hizo el sello que Kurama le indicó y concentró su chakra, solo se escuchó un pequeño sonido, indicando que el jutsu se había completado exitosamente y Naruto entonces fue a probarlo con alguien inmediatamente, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, solo para ver a su mamá Kushina Uzumaki, la mujer más hermosa de la aldea de Konoha, sentada en el comedor, revisando algunos documentos

Kushina notó la presencia de su hijo y volteo a verlo

"Hola cariño" saludó la pelirroja a su hijo

"Hola mamá, que estás haciendo?" Preguntó el rubio a su madre

"Solo reviso algunos documentos sobre las misiones que hizo tu hermana" respondió Kushina al joven

"Y mi hermana donde está?" Preguntó Naruto

"Tu que crees?" Respondió la pelirroja

"Mmm me imagino que durmiendo, es todo lo que hace cuando está de descanso" dijo Naruto riendo con su madre por qué ya sabían lo que hacía la hija mayor

"Bueno cariño, terminare de revisar estos papeles y podremos hacer algo juntos ok?" Dijo Kushina volteando su mirada a los documentos en la mesa

Naruto solo asintió a lo que dijo su madre, la cual ya estaba volteada y entonces aprovechó la oportunidad

"Mamá rompe la mesa por favor" ordenó Naruto a su madre

"Claro cariño" respondió Kushina y seguido de eso Kushina se levantó de su asiento y con un golpe partió la mesa a la mitad, dejando caer los papeles al suelo, para luego recogerlos y seguir leyéndolos

"Increíble" fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto ya que su madre si hizo lo que le ordenó

"Con esto puedo hacer lo que sea y nadie me dirá algo al respecto" dijo Naruto, para luego pensar en su siguiente orden

"Mamá voy a tocar tus tetas" dijo Naruto a su madre una vez más

"Claro cariño, adelante son todas tuyos" dijo Kushina volteando a ver a su hijo y dándole una gran vista de sus cubiertos senos

Naruto llevó sus manos a los suaves senos para luego masajearlos lentamente, haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran duros.

"Aaaaaaah Naruto tus manos son increíbleeeeeeees" dijo Kushina entre gemidos

"Mamá tus tetas son increíbles" dijo Naruto todavía masajeando a su madre

"C-Cariño... para ser... tu primera vez... lo haces... muy bieeeeeeeeeeeen" dijo Kushina para al final soltar un fuerte gemido

Naruto al escuchar gemir a su madre soltó sus pechos y se alejó de ella para verla, Kushinaor su parte no apartaba la mirada de su hijo y notó algo en su entrepierna

"Naruto, acaso estas duro por haber jugado con las tetas de tu madre?" Preguntó Kushina preocupada por la reacción de su hijo

"Que acaso eso no es normal?" Respondió Naruto y los efectos de su poder actuaron al instante

"Tienes razón pero que tonta soy" dijo Kushina haciendo una mueca graciosa, dejando la preocupación como si nada hubiera pasado

"Mamá, acaso me vas a dejar así?" Preguntó Naruto señalando hacia su entrepierna

"Jamás hijo, permíteme ayudarte" respondió Kushina llevando sus manos a la entrepierna del pequeño y con una masajearlo sobre su ropa interior

"Mamá, tus manos son muy suaves" dijo Naruto mientras era complacido por las habilidosas manos de su madre

"Y esto solo es el comienzo cariño" respondió Kushina, deteniéndose para entonces bajarle los bóxers a su hijo, revelando el impresionante pene de 19 cm de su hijo, algo que sorprendió a Kushina, por lo extraño que se veía el cuerpo de un niño pequeño con semejante herramienta pegada a su cuerpo

"Naruto eres, después de todo un hombre del clan Uzumaki" dijo Kushina mientras seguía masajeando a su hijo

"P-Porque dices eso mamá?" Preguntó Naruto preocupado por la respuesta de su madre

"Bueno, por todos los reportes y archivos que leí cuando el Clan Uzumaki era todavía un Clan muy poderoso, en varios de ellos decían que los hombres del Clan sobresalían en ciertas actividades" dijo Kushina, y dejando a Naruto despreocupado por lo que hubiera hecho su madre con otro hombre de su clan, cosa que no fue así

"Que más decían esos reportes mamá?" Preguntó Naruto, mientras Kushina empezaba a masturbarlo lenta y habilidosamente

"Bueno, decían que un hombre del Clan Uzumaki tiene un enorme pene como el tuyo, además podía durar por mucho tiempo en actividades sexuales, entre otras cosas" explicó Kushina para al final darle un pequeño beso en la punta del pene

Naruto solo podía disfrutar las suaves manos de su madre y cuando recibió el beso, no resistió más y se vino en la cara de Kushina, cubriéndola con una gran cantidad de semen

Kushina recibió sin previo aviso el caliente líquido, y entró un poco de este en su boca, Kushina lo saboreo por un momento para después tragar el viscoso líquido

"Al parecer necesitas practicar cariño, y tenemos tiempo de sobra para eso" dijo Kushina empujando a su hijo al suelo y la colocándose sobre él y después lamerse los labios

La sensual pelirroja bajo lentamente por el cuerpo del pequeño Naruto dandole algunos besos, hasta estar de frente al enorme pene del chico, el cual ya estaba una vez más erecto

Kushina lo tomó con ambas manos y lo llevó a su boca lentamente lamiendo todo el largo del pene de Naruto, hasta finalmente llegar a la punta de este y darle un pequeño y tierno beso.

Naruto solo veía como su madre disfrutaba de su miembro sin vergüenza alguna

"¿Mama y que decían sobre las mujeres del Clan Uzumaki esos archivos?" Preguntó Naruto a la sensual pelirroja

"Bueno sobre nosotras, había algo muy especial, todas y absolutamente todas las mujeres Uzumaki, al ser llenadas con el semen de cualquier hombre, quedaríamos embarazadas, ya que somos muy fértiles, así que, si tú eyaculas dentro de mí, quedaría embarazada con tu hijo cariño" respondió Kushina mientras masturbaba rápidamente a Naruto

"¿Eso también funcionará con Tayuya Onee-chan? Preguntó Naruto

"Así es cariño, ya que ella también es una Uzumaki" respondió Kushina, para después volver a besar el pene de su hijo y comenzar a chuparlo

Kushina seguía chupando el pene de Naruto mientras que con una mano empezaba a masajear sus testiculos, entre ratos los apretaba o a veces los acariciaba lentamente, esto hacia que Naruto se excitara mucho más.

"Mamá no pares por favor" dijo Naruto con dificultad

"Dwe acwuerdo cariño" dijo la pelirroja aún con el miembro de su hijo en la boca

El rubio entonces agarró la cabeza de Kushina y la hizo tragar todo su miembro de una sentada, haciendo que Kushina se atragantara un poco, para después comenzar a toser

(Cof Cof) "Tranquilo Naruto, estoy aquí para hacer que disfrutes de todo mi cuerpo" dijo Kushina después de toser un poco más

"Suficiente mama, desnúdate ahora, ya no puedo soportarlo más" dijo Naruto apartándose de su madre para empezar a quitarse su ropa, Kushina por su parte se paró y lenta y sensualmente comenzó a quitarse su ropa, Naruto solo veía a su madre desvestirse y sentía como su pene crecía y se ponía más duro con cada prenda que la sensual pelirroja se quitaba

Kushina ya había desechado su mandil verde, revelando una camisa blanca casual, y lo que más sorprendió a Naruto un mini short de mezclilla negro (vean mi Twitter y ahí encontrarán una imagen de toda la ropa que describa, en enlace para mí cuenta está en mi perfil), que enseñaba un poco del trasero de la pelirroja, y mostraba por arriba una G-string/Hilo blanca.

Naruto al ver esto, no pudo controlarse y liberó un poco de semen, algo que Kushina notó

"Qué pasa cariño, no puedes controlarte al ver a tu madre? Y ni siquiera estoy desnuda todavía" dijo Kushina de forma traviesa

"N-No puedo evitarlo mama, eres muy hermosa" dijo el pequeño Naruto apenado por lo que sucedió

Kushina solo seguía desvistiéndose, desabrochó su camisa desde los botones de abajo, revelando poco a poco su vientre plano, hasta sus desnudos pechos, los cuales no tenían un bra sobre ellos, eso explicaba porque los pezones de la pelirroja se notaban más a través de su ropa, Kushina finalmente desabrochó su último botón, pero solo para provocar a su hijo no se quitó la camisa, después de eso se volteo, para darle la espalda a Naruto, enseguida llevó ambas manos a su sexy mini short y comenzó a quitárselo, se inclinó hacia adelante mientras lo bajaba, y Naruto veía en primera fila el gran trasero de su madre, y disfrutaba de la vista frente a él, un firme y bien formado trasero, el cual ya solo tenía la G-string/Hilo, cubriendo lo necesario.

Kushina volvió a voltearse una vez más y vio a su hijo sentado masturbandose sin pena alguna, como si fuera algo normal

Como Naruto no le había dicho que eso era algo que cualquier chico haría, Kushina reaccionó rápidamente.

"Naruto Uzumaki, explícame en este momento que demonios estás haciendo frente a tu madre?" Preguntó histérica la pelirroja, mientras que Naruto con toda la calma del mundo, seguía masturbandose

"Mama, no te alteres esto lo hacen todos los chicos con sus madres" dijo Naruto como una respuesta rápida, tratando de no perder la calma y enseguida con ayuda del jutsu de Kurama, Kushina cambio de actitud drásticamente

"Oh está bien cariño, entonces sigue disfrutando la vista" dijo la pelirroja

"Mama baile de manera sensual para mí, por favor" pidió Naruto, sabiendo que su madre no se negaría a lo que pidiera

"Claro cariño" dijo Kushina y de repente Kushina se puso a bailar, y por los movimientos de su baile, ocasionalmente sus pezones se mostraban por un pequeño instante, algo que a Naruto lo ponía cada vez más caliente y no podía esperar a darle más órdenes a su madre

Pasado un rato Kushina seguía bailando, y Naruto seguía atendiendo sus asuntos, mientras miraba a su madre, pero sentía que no podría resistir mucho más

"M-Mamá, ya no podré resistir mucho, v-ven aquí" llamó Naruto a su madre, la cual enseguida se acercó y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Naruto, el rubio aumentó la velocidad de su mano y segundos después el rubio liberó una gran carga de semen en el rostro de Kushina, sorprendentemente el pequeño rubio seguía eyaculando, haciendo que el líquido cayera sobre su camisa y en sus pechos, esto probó que Naruto es un descendiente del Clan Uzumaki

"Mamá pruébalo" ordenó Naruto a su madre, una vez que terminó de eyacular, con un par de dedos, la pelirroja tomó un poco del caliente líquido de su rostro y lo llevó a su boca

Kushina movía dentro de su boca el semen saboreando dicho líquido, después de un momento, la pelirroja abrió la boca para mostrarle a su hijo como jugaba y saboreaba el semen, al final de eso Kushina tragó el semen y una vez más abrió su boca para mostrarle a su hijo que si tomó su blanca semilla

"K-Kaa-chan, desnúdate, tenemos que continuar" ordenó Naruto a su madre

"Claro cariño" dijo Kushina y entonces se puso de pie una vez más, todavía cubierta de la semilla de su hijo y empezó a quitarse la camisa empapada de semen, quedando ahora solo en su G-string/Hilo, y justo cuando iba a quitársela

"Espera, yo quiero quitártela Kaa-chan" dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a su madre

"De acuerdo cariño, ven aquí" dijo Kushina con los brazos abiertos para recibir a su hijo

El pequeño Naruto se paró de su asiento y fue hacia su madre para darle un abrazo, algo que esperaba su madre, ambos ya abrazados, se quedaron así por un momento, y Naruto entonces de la nada le dio una nalgada a su madre, algo que sorprendió a la pelirroja, pero ha que estaba bajo los efectos del jutsu, lo acepto con gusto

Después de esa nalgada, ambos se separaron y estaban de frente el uno al otro

"Kaa-chan, arrodíllate y apóyate con las manos" dijo Naruto ordenando a su madre

Kushina simplemente obedeció a su hijo

Ya en cuatro, Kushina esperaba a que su pequeño hiciera algo, mientras movía de un lado a otro su trasero, Naruto se colocó atrás de Kushina y la agarró de sus caderas, movió sus dedos hacia los tirantes de su ropa interior y lentamente la fue bajando por las piernas de la pelirroja, revelando su mojada vagina, la cual no paraba de gotear sus jugos vaginales

"Kaa-chan, estás muy mojada" dijo Naruto, mientras alzaba las piernas de su madre para poder quitarle su diminuta ropa interior

"N-Naruto, tú me pusiste de esta forma, así que tienes que tomar la responsabilidad " respondió su madre volteando a ver a Naruto y lamia el semen que tenía cerca de sus labios, Naruto solo podía admirar el gran trasero de su madre y lentamente su pene se ponía duro una vez más

"Kaa-chan, acuéstate boca arriba" ordenó el pequeño rubio, Kushina rápidamente se volteó y solo vio a su hijo listo para hacer cualquier cosa, fue entonces cuando una vez más Kushina reaccionó ante lo que estaba haciendo su hijo

"NARUTO, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?" Preguntó Kushina gritándole a su hijo, el gritó se escuchó por toda la casa, haciendo que cierta pelirroja se despertara

"Katase-chan, de que estás hablando, si tú me diste permiso de tener sexo contigo, hasta me dijiste que podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera" respondió Naruto, sabiendo que ahora que dijo eso, su madre no le volvería a responder algo

"Es cierto cariño, pero que olvidadiza me he vuelto jeje" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

"En ese caso, haz lo que desees con mi cuerpo" dijo Kushina, mientras se restregaba el semen de su hijo por todo su cuerpo

Naruto tomó su pene y lo masturbo por unos segundos, solo para asegurarse que estuviera duro y completamente erecto, cosa que era así, entonces lo empezó a golpear levemente contra la mojada vagina de su madre, esto hizo que Kushina al inicio de esto, tuviera un fuerte orgasmo, ya que estaba esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, la vagina de Kushina no dejaba de expulsar grandes cantidades de jugo vaginal, Naruto al observar eso, por ocio, se acercó a la chorreante vagina y comenzó a tomar de dichos jugos, y para él, era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, así se quedó Naruto hasta que Kushina termino de expulsar sus jugos,

"Narutooooo, por favor mete tu enorme pene en mi vagina por favor, ya no puedo resistirlo, necesito tu duro pene en mi mojada vagina" suplicó Kushina a su hijo, el cual no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella

"Está bien Kaa-chan, me aseguraré de complacerte todo lo que quieras" respondió Naruto a su caliente y excitante madre, el pequeño rubio colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada de su madre y la dejo ahí, esperando a que su madre se impacientara

"Vamos Naruto penétrame de una vez, necesito tenerte dentro de mi" suplicó Kushina, no pudiendo resistir más

"Lo haré Kaa-chan, pero primero di que eres mi puta, mi vertedero de semen personal¡ si no dices eso, me iré con Tayuya nee-chan y estoy seguro que ella lo disfrutará mucho más" dijo Naruto provocando a la caliente pelirroja

"Está bien Naruto, yo soy tu puta, no puedo esperar a que me penetres con tu duro pene, y-yo soy tu vertedero de semen y justo ahora necesito más de el" respondió Kushina sonrojada por lo que dijo, Naruto al escuchar eso, rió un poco y después de eso, sin previo aviso penetró a su madre con gran fuerza, esto tomó desprevenida a Kushina y no pudo hacer nada más que gemir por la combinación de dolor y placer

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, si cariño, dame más, penétrame muy duro con tu increíble y duro pene, aaaaah aaaaaaah, cualquier mujer caerá ante ti cariño aaaaaaaaaah" dijo Kushina entre gemidos, mientras recibía el duro pene de su hijo

"K-Kaa-chan, estás muy apretada, de verdad no puedo creerlo guuh" dijo Naruto gruñendo al final

"E-Eso es porque tu padre y yo solo tuvimos relaciones s-sexuales dos veces nada más c-cariño, el era un hombre muy o-ocupado, y yo estaba f-frustrada sexualmenteeeeeeeeee" explicó Kushina solo para gemir al final, Naruto al escuchar eso se sorprendió, ya que el había pensado que su padre y ella, habrían disfrutado más tiempo juntos

"Kaa-chan, yo me aseguraré de complacerte y no dejarte sola nunca en nuestras vidas" dijo Naruto

Kushina al escuchar eso, le salieron un par de lagrimas de los ojos y entonces, mientras seguía siendo penetrada por su hijo, se levantó levemente y extendió sus brazos para después abrazar a su hijo y después darle un apasionado beso

"Nunca cambies cariño, te amo" dijo Kushina después de besar a su hijo

Mientras la inusual pareja tenía relaciones sexuales, cierta pelirroja estaba saliendo de su habitación para investigar el ruido que se escuchaba, mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras frotando sus ojos, quitándose alguna posible lagaña que tuviera, cuando termino de hacer eso, ya estaba en el piso de abajo, y escuchaba a una persona como so la estuvieran torturando, o al menos es lo que ella pensaba ya que todavía estaba medio dormida

Al entrar al comedor Tayuya lo primero que vio fue la mesa partida en dos, eso la sorprendió e hizo que ya estuviera completamente despierta y alerta, y lo que vio al voltear a otro lado, fue lo que la sorprendió aún más

Frente a ella estaba su madre, completamente desnuda, su ropa por toda la habitación y entre sus piernas a su hermano pequeño, Naruto al igual que su madre desnudo, ambos en pleno acto sexual, Tayuya se quedó paralizada por un momento tratando de asimilar la situación, hasta que finalmente reaccionó

"QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO MALDITOS DEGENERADOS!" Gritó Tayuya con toda su fuerza, la pareja se espantó por el fuerte grito de la persona que los interrumpió

"Aaaaaaaah" gritaron los dos espantados, mientras que Naruto detuvo su penetración, justo cuando estaba a punto de venirse dentro de su madre, pero con el grito de su hermana mayor, rápidamente sacó su pene y baño una vez más a su madre con su blanco esperma, cosa que Kushina agradeció y recibió con gusto

"Maldito qué diablos le estás haciendo a mama?" Preguntó Tayuya enojada por lo que estaba viendo

Naruto se preocupo por lo que haría Tayuya y no pudo decir algo, por el miedo a su hermana

"Oh Tayuya al fin despiertas, te deje el desayuno en la cocina" respondió Kushina con toda la calma del mundo

"Tú crees que en este momento me importa la maldita comida? Lo que quiero saber es porque carajo están teniendo sexo en medio del comedor?" Preguntó Tayuya aún enojada

"Tayuya, tranquila esto es algo normal que hagan los hijos con sus madres, eso es lo que me dijo Naruto" respondió Kushina mientras jugaba un poco con el semen que cayó en su vientre

"Naruto, que mierda le hiciste a mama?" Preguntó la otra pelirroja volteando a ver a su hermano menor, el cual estaba muy asustado

"T-Tayuya nee-chan t-tranquila, yo le pedí a mama que me d-dejará hacerlo" respondió Naruto nervioso y para suerte de él, el jutsu cumplió su propósito, el pequeño rubio estaba tan nervioso que no notó la sensual lencería que vestía su hermana mayor

"Ya veo, disfrútala entonces, iré a desayunar" respondió la pelirroja de pechos pequeños a su hermano, no importándole mostrar su cuerpo semidesnudo a este, ya que estaba usando una sensual prenda para dormir (En mi Twitter estará la foto la prenda que está usando, obviamente sin esos pechos tan grandes como los que está usando esa modelo de la foto, tendrá la misma medida que en el anime)

Naruto, se alivió al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana y volteo a ver a su madre una vez más, La pelirroja, mientras sus hijos hablaban, ella desesperadamente estaba tomando el semen que liberó su hijo y se lo comía sin parar, esto hizo que Naru to se pusiera duro una vez más y enseguida, comenzó a penetrar a la pelirroja sin previo aviso

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" gimió Kushina por la inesperada penetración

Naruto embestía tan fuerte y le gustaba la sensación que no podía parar, Kushina por su parte sentía que el pene de su hijo la iba a quebrar en dos

"Aaaaaaaaah cariño, si, dame tu glorioso pene, penétrame más fuerte, no quiero vivir sin ti Narutoooooooo" dijo Kushina entre gemidos, Naruto al escuchar lo que decía su madre, lo excitaba aún más, y como no era un adulto todavía, no estaba acostumbrado a su herencia Uzumaki

"Kaa-chan, no podré resistir más, voy a venirme otra veeeeez" dijo Naruto advirtiendo a su madre

"Termina cariño, termina dentro de mi mojada y caliente vagina, por favor, quiero tener otro hijo, aunque sea producto de una relación prohibidaaaaaa" respondió Kushina, recibiendo más penetraciones de su hijo

Segundos después Naruto finalmente sentía cómo iba a venirse

"Kaa-chaaaaaaaaaaan" fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto al momento de disparar su caliente semen dentro de su madre

"Narutoooooooooo" gritó Kushina recibiendo el pegajoso esperma de su pequeño

Naruto mientras seguía eyaculando, cayó rendido en el lujurioso cuerpo de su madre, aún todavía tenía un poco de su semen en el cuerpo, al pequeño Naruto no le importó en lo más mínimo, la pelirroja abrazó a su hijo, y con una mano acariciaba su cabeza, todo esto mientras Naruto seguía eyaculando, algunos segundos después el pequeño rubio finalmente terminó, pero decidió quedarse sobre su madre, ya que disfrutaba la suave sensación de sus grandes pechos.

Tayuya, finalmente había terminado de desayunar y volvió al comedor

"Oye maldito pervertido, que vas a hacer ahora que terminaste con mamá?" Preguntó Tayuya

Naruto se alejó de su madre, y sacó su pene de su vagina, la cual sacaba a chorros el semen de su hijo, Naruto se paró y camino hacia Tayuya y con confianza agarró sus pequeño pechos

"Nee-chan, tienes una pechos muy pequeño, no creo que seas hija de mamá?" Dijo Naruto acariciando y apretando sus pezones

Tayuya, se sonrojó ante lo que hizo su hermano y levantó su mano, para darle un fuerte golpe, pero Naruto dijo algo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo

"Tayuya nee-chan, ten sexo conmigo" dijo Naruto, la pelirroja al escuchar eso, inmediatamente tomó a Naruto del rostro y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca

"Lo que sea por mi pervertido hermano menor" dijo Tayuya sonrojada después de darle el beso

Naruto en ese momento llevó sus manos hacia la lujuriosa lencería que tenía puesta la chica y comenzó a quitársela de manera un poco brusca

"Oye maldito, ten cuidado, sabes lo que cuestan este tipo de prendas?" alzó la voz Tayuya, alertando a Naruto, de que algo hubiera salido mal con el jutsu, cosa que no fue así

"Nee-chan, entonces quítatelo tu por mi, no quiero arruinar tu ropa" dijo Naruto, cosa que Tayuya aceptó

"Claro, pero no aquí, no quiero que esa puta pervertida nos vea" dijo Tayuya, señalando a su madre

"E-Está bien" asintió Naruto a su hermana, Tayuya tomó de la mano a su hermano y ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de su madre

"Umm nee-chan, que hacemos en la habitación de kaa-chan?" Preguntó Naruto confundido de porque vinieron a esta habitación

"Bueno, creo que es más excitante hacerlo aquí, que en otro lugar de la casa" dijo a Tayuya, mientras se quitaba lentamente su sensual prenda de dormir, quedando solo en la tanga que tenía debajo de esta, mostrando sus pequeños pechos y duros pezones a su hermano menor

"Que opinas de mi cuerpo maldito?" Preguntó Tayuya apenada por mostrar su cuerpo

Naruto se acercó a su hermana y comenzó a besarle el vientre y colocaba sus manos en las caderas de la pelirroja, lentamente tomó los tirantes de su tanga y la bajaba lentamente, Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en la vagina, algo que le dio una placentera descarga a Tayuya, el rubio siguió bajando por el cuerpo de su hermana mientras besaba sus piernas, ya la tanga de la chica se encontraba a sus pies y solo se hizo para atrás para finalmente deshacerse de ella

Naruto le dio un empujón a su hermana e hizo que cayera para atrás hacia la cama de su madre

"Maldito que demonios estás haciendo?" Preguntó Tayuya con su extravagante lenguaje

Naruto simplemente la ignoró y se subió a la cama y se colocó sobre su hermana, se sentó en su vientre y a tenía su pene en la cara de la pelirroja, el tamaño del pene de su hermano sorprendió mucho a Tayuya, a pesar de haber tenido relaciones con su ahora ex novio y alguno que otro chico y ninguno de ellos era tan grande como su hermano

"Tayuya nee-chan, necesito que me ayudes con un problema, por más que quiera, no puedo lograr que esto deje de estar duro" dijo Naruto señalando a su pene

"Muy bien maldito, tendrás la mejor experiencia de toda tu corta y miserable vida" dijo la pelirroja tomando el pene de su hermano y dándole un beso en la punta, para después comenzar a lamerlo y chuparlo, Tayuya no podía creer que su hermano tuviera un pene tan grande, todos los que había visto no pasaban de los 10 centímetros, y sin duda alguna este era uno que iba a disfrutar con mucho gusto

"Nee-chan eso se siente increíble, creo que eres incluso mejor que mamá" dio Naruto mientras su pene era chupado por la habilidosa boca de su herman

"Pues claro que es increíble maldito, no por nada he tenido relaciones sexuales antes, con otros sujetos" respondió Tayuya, pausando un momento lo que estaba haciendo

"A partir de hoy solo harás esto conmigo y con mama nee-chan" ordenó Naruto a la pelirroja, la cual pausó una vez más para responder

"Obviamente bastardo, quien más que nosotras podríamos satisfacer a esta pervertida verga, después de todo, somos Uzumaki" respondió Tayuya mientras masturbaba a su hermano

"Sabes acerca de los Uzumaki?" Preguntó Naruto

"Pues claro, mama me explicó hace algunos años, acerca de los Uzumaki y todas sus malditas características, es por eso que no he dejado que ningún hombre haya acabado dentro de mi vagina, pero eso podría cambiar hoy" dijo la pelirroja, saboreando el pene de su hermano

La idea de tener sexo con su herman, aunque lo aterraba un poco, también lo excitaba mucho, ya que ella nunca era buena con el, pero ahora con el jutsu que le dio Kurama, el podía cambiar, no solo a ella, sino a cualquier persona que él quisiera.

"Basta de platicar nee-chan, sigamos con esto" dijo Naruto y lo siguiente que hizo, enojo un poco a Tayuya

El pequeño rubio se paró, quitándole a la pelirroja su pequeño bocado

"Oye bastardo dámelo, para ser un pequeño idiota, sabes muy bien" respondió en queja su hermana

"No te preocupes nee-chan, te lo devolveré con creces" dijo Naruto colocando su pene en la ligeramente mojada vagina de su hermana

"Apúrate, penétrame de una vez, quiero sentir tu dura verga dentro de mí" respondió Tayuya, impaciente por empezar

"De acuerdo Tayuya nee-chan, aquí tienes" dijo Naruto comenzando a penetrar a su hermana

"Aaaaaaaaaaah Siiiiiii, N-Naruto tu verga se siente i-increibleeeee" dijo la pelirroja

"Para haber tenido relaciones antes, estás muy apretada Nee-chan" dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ver en donde sus cuerpos se conectaban, y por un momento se detuvo al ver un líquido rojo salir de la vagina de su hermana

"Nee-chan, eso es s-sangre?" Preguntó Naruto asustado, pensando que había lastimado a su hermana

"No te preocupes, eso significa que tomaste mi virginidad" respondió Tayuya a su hermano

"Pero no habías tenido relaciones con alguien más?" Preguntó Naruto confundido

"Si idiota, pero hay más de un agujero en el cuerpo de una mujer" dijo Tayuya mientras movía sus caderas para darle más placer a su hermanito

"N-Nee-Chan eso se siente increíble no pares" dijo el rubio sintiendo como Tayuya le apretaba el pene con sus muros vaginales

"N-Naruto, c-creo que ya no puedo vivir sin tu pene" dijo Tayuya apenada mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas

Ver a su hermana sonrojada y apenada, fue algo muy raro, pero a la vez muy tierno, esa forma de actuar de Tayuya, hizo que Naruto se pusiera más duro

"Nee-chan" fue todo lo que dijo Naruto, para después abalanzarse contra su hermana y comenzar a besar su cuerpo y masajear sus caderas, Tayuya solo abrazó a su hermano y le daba ocasionalmente un beso en la frente o le acariciaba la cabeza

"V-Vamos Naruto penétrame, quiero que me bañes con tu caliente semen" dijo la pelirroja alentando a su hermano a que eyaculara

"Tayuya nee-chan, no voy a aguantar mucho m-más" dijo Naruto aumentando su velocidad, mientras que Tayuya lo apretaba aún más, el pequeño Naruto al sentir como su hermana lo apretaba, en ese momento comenzó a eyacular, llenando de semen a su hermana, Naruto sacó su pene y seguía eyaculando una gran cantidad del caliente semen, Naruto agarró el cabello de su hermana bruscamente y metió su pene en su boca para eyacular un poco más dentro de ella, Tayuya disfrutaba el sabor de dicho líquido, pero debido a que era una gran cantidad de este, se estaba atragantando, Naruto vio esta y sacó su miembro de la boca de la pelirroja y comenzó a bañarla en semen cubriendo su cuerpo completamente con el viscoso líquido.

Tayuya no podía creer la gran cantidad que expulsó su hermanito, ella ya sabía que los Uzumaki podían eyacular grandes cantidades, pero por lo que le contó su madre no tanto como su hermano

"Cof cof, Diablos Naruto, que demonios tienes en esta verga?" Preguntó Tayuya agarrando el pene de Naruto para lamerlo, antes de que se pusiera flácido

"Cuantas veces tuviste que eyacular con la puta de nuestra madre, para que ya no pudieras resistir más?" Preguntó Tayuya algo molesta porque no tuvo una duradera sesión con su hermano

"C-Creo que fueron tres nee-chan, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que mañana lo haremos las veces que quieras" respondió con confianza el pequeño rubio

A Tayuya le gustó la respuesta de su hermano y lo liberó del agarre que tenía en su ahora flácido miembro, para después darle un beso

Naruto le devolvió el beso, mientras la abrazaba y con una mano le agarraba el trasero y lo apretaba, Tayuya al sentir esto, hizo lo mismo, ambos se encontraban en una apasionada sesión de besos y agarres, y ninguno quería ceder ante el otro.

Naruto como era el que tenía menos experiencia en esto, se separó primero para poder respirar

"Mañana me vas a complacer todo el día, y si no lo haces te irá muy mal maldito, así que no se te vaya a olvidar" dijo Tayuya con una mirada muy seria e intimidante

Naruto tragó saliva antes de responder por lo nervioso que estaba

"Por supuesto nee-chan, jamás te fallaría" respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa, algo que sonrojó a Tayuya

"Que harás ahora Naruto?" Preguntó Tayuya mientras comenzaba a masturbarse en la ahora empapada cama de su madre

"B-Bueno planeaba salir un rato y explorar la aldea" respondió un sonrojado Naruto

"Aaaaaahh muy bieeeeen, yo seguiré durmiendooooo, después de que termine" gemía Tayuya sensualmente, mientras metía sus dedos sin parar

"De acuerdo nee-chan, nos vemos después" respondió Naruto volteando a la puerta y ahí se encontraba su madre, completamente desnuda y con una cara de enojo

"Ta-yu-ya, Na-ru-to, que demonios hicieron en mi habitación?" Preguntó Kushina, interrumpiendo a a Tayuya, la cual le dio miedo su madre

"Kaa-chan, tranquila Tayuya nee-chan y yo tuvimos sexo en tu cama, creo que deberías ayudarla a limpiarse" respondió Naruto sabiendo que una vez más el jutsu haría efecto en ella

"De acuerdo cariño" respondió Kushina caminando hacia su hija y subiéndose a la cama, para después comenzar a lamer el cuerpo de ella, asegurándose de dejarla completamente limpia

Naruto no podía creer lo poderoso que era este jutsu, el podría fácilmente hacer lo que sea y ordenar a cualquier persona lo que quisiera

"Nos vemos luego Kaa-chan, nee-chan" dijo Naruto despidiéndose

"Hasta luego ca-ri-ño" ambas respondieron al unísono

Cosa que le gustó a Naruto que hicieran, sin perder el tiempo se fue a dar un baño para prepararse y descubrir que podría hacer o causar en la aldea.

 **Muy bien aquí termina el capítulo 3 de Naruto: Tiempo de Calidad, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ahora a lo que nos interesa a todos, cual será el próximo capítulo de Tiempo de Calidad?**

 **Ganador**

 **Usuario: POCHO102**

 **Idea:**

 **Resumen: Despues de la guerra contra madara y kaguya y a la perdida masiva de ninjas la formacion de shinobis y kunoichis en konoha y en las demas aldeas se torna mas dura para los genin y como resultado a boruto uzumaki y sus 2 amigos se les asigna que buscan ayuda para su formacion en las artes de resistencia mental hacia la seduccion de parte de las kunoichis ya que en la academia por falta de personal no pueden proporcionar esa tarea asi que boruto pide ayuda a su madre hinata y esta accede a lo cual los amigos de boruto estan mas que felices ya que hinata es considerada una de las mujeres mas calientes de konoha aunado a que debido al trabajo de naruto hinata se siente sola y repimida sexualmente asi que espera ansiosa el dia que ayude a los "jovenes promesas" de esta generacion**

 **Personajes: Hinata,Boruto,Inojin,Mitsuki,Naruto**

 **POCHO102 lo único que no mandaste con tu idea fue el nombre de tu historia/capítulo, escríbeme en un review o MP el título para que lo pueda poner**

 **Bueno aquí lo tienen al ganador, no se cuando estará listo el capítulo, ya que me encuentro en busca de trabajo y es lo que más me está quitando tiempo, así que sean pacientes.**

 **Igual les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en Twitter como CrimsonDragonV, ahí estoy publicando, noticias, ideas e imagenes, entre otras cosas, en este caso ahí pondré imágenes con la vestimenta que usaron Kushina y Tayuya en este capítulo, si no me encuentran en el buscador de Twitter, vayan a mi perfil y ahí está el enlace a la cuenta**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido**

 **Crimson Dragon VIRUS.**


	6. Cap 4: Nueva Ley

**Finalmente después de bastante tiempo, al fin les traigo el siguiente One-shot de Naruto TdC**

 **Si siguen mis otros fics chequenlos en un rato, ya que ahí pondré noticias sobre ellos, en cuanto a este Fic seguiré escribiéndolo, ya que así interactuo con ustedes**

 **Reviews: (Nota, si no ven su nombre una disculpa, lo debí pasar por alto)**

 **Darkiller3: Gracias por tu idea, mas adelante diré al ganador y espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos**

 **POCHO102: Aquí está el nuevo cap. gracias por la idea y espero que sea lo que esperabas cuando comentaste, solo le cambie un poco, pero creo que salió muy bien, saludos**

 **UpTheIron: Bueno disfruta el nuevo cap, saludos**

 **james anderson: espero que este lo esté igual, saludos**

 **Dex: Suena bien tu idea, desarróllala un poco mas y podría ser la idea para un capitulo, saludos**

 **WOLF-X: No fue tan pronto pero aquí esta el próximo capitulo, saludos**

 **Uchiha Minato 03: Gracias por tu idea, mas adelante pondré al ganador, saludos**

 **Kyuubi: Tal vez mas adelante haga otro capítulo, pero sería por votación para ver cual historia quieren que continua, pero no será muy pronto**

 **jbadillodavila: Gracias por tu review, saludos**

 **84naru84: Eso planeo, pero no escribiré tan rapido**

 **Para el próximo capítulo, la idea ganadora es de Seirei Kenshi**

 **Titulo: Semana Sexual en la vida de Kushina**

 **Resumen: Kushina Uzumaki es una de las mujeres mas candentes de Konoha con un buen esposo, Minato, y un amoroso hijo, Naruto (10 o 13 años), es feliz en su vida diaria, por otro lado su vida sexual no se limita a su esposo gracias a su increíble apetito sexual y no ayuda que Minato solo tenga sexo un par de veces a la semana, por eso llega a tener sexo cada día de la semana con varias personas y su esposo no lo nota.**

 **Recuerden que pueden escribirme sus ideas, tiene que tener el Título, un resumen y los personajes que quieren que salga**

 **Sin mas que agregar, aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**

 **\- Naruto TdC -**

Titulo: Nueva Ley

Resúmen: Después de la guerra contra Madara y Kaguya, y a la pérdida masiva de ninjas, la formación de Shinobis y Kunoichis en Konoha y en las demás aldeas, se torna más dura para los genin y como resultado a Boruto Uzumaki y sus 2 amigos se les asigna que busquen ayuda para su formación en las artes de resistencia mental hacia la seducción de parte de las Kunoichis, ya que en la academia por falta de personal no pueden proporcionar esa tarea, así que Boruto pide ayuda a su madre Hinata y esta accede a lo cual sus amigos están más que felices, ya que Hinata es considerada una de las mujeres más calientes de Konoha, debido al trabajo de Naruto, Hinata se siente sola y Reprimida sexualmente, así que espera ansiosa el día que ayude a los "Jovenes Promesa" de esta generación.

Personajes: Hinata, Boruto, Inojin, Mitsuki,

-NTdC

Naruto Uzumaki, Séptimo Hokage de la aldea Oculta entre las hojas, en estos momentos se encontraba en su oficina, firmando unos documentos que cambiarían el sistema de educación de la academia ninja, debido a la falta de personal en dicha institución, esto a causa de la guerra con Madara Uchiha y Kaguya Otsusuki, y años más tarde en la pelea contra Momoshiki y Kinshiki Otsusuki, muchos ninjas murieron, entre ellos, los shinobis y kunoichis, que se especializaban en ciertas técnicas, murieron en dichas batallas.

"Tú crees que esto solucionara el problema de falta de personal?" preguntaba el Hokage a su segundo al mando Shikamaru

"No es que tengamos muchas opciones Naruto, a mi parecer es una excelente idea, además el consejo de Kunoichis estaba de acuerdo con esto" respondió Shikamaru

"Espero que funcione, de verdad tenemos que entrenar a nuestros futuros ninjas y mantenerlos preparados para cualquier situación" dijo Naruto terminando de firmar la última página

"Shikamaru, está listo, envía esto con los ancianos, ellos se encargarán de darle publicidad a esto" ordenó Naruto a su viejo amigo

"De acuerdo Naruto, descansa un poco, después de todo, ya terminaste todo lo que tenias pendiente, por lo menos por esta semana

"Tienes razón, estos próximos días serán una locura, cuando comiencen a hablar sobre esto, no dejaran de pedirme entrevistas en algún programa" dijo Naruto imaginando todo lo que pudiera pasar

"Te dejo descansar entonces, aprovéchalo, aaah, que fastidio" dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la oficina de Naruto

\- **Una semana después -**

Pasó alrededor de una semana y como Naruto había imaginado, la aldea de Konoha estaba sorprendida por la noticia, los aldeanos no esperaban que el consejo de Kunoichis tuviera una idea como esa.

Naruto iba camino a su oficina y mientras caminaba por la aldea, pasaba por una de las pantallas todavía pasaba las noticias sobre esto

"El consejo de Kunoichis, como saben, liderado por Hinata-sama, la esposa de Hokage-sama, y Sakura Haruno, la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama llegaron a la decisión de que este consejo se encargaría de enseñar a los genins y estudiantes de la academia en distintas técnicas que el personal de la academia falleció durante la cuarta guerra ninja y el conflicto contra los integrantes del clan Otsusuki, es por eso que a partir de la próxima semana, todas las Kunoichis voluntarias elegirán a sus alumnos, como en la academia, tendrán un equipo de hasta máximo 3 persona, ellas pueden elegir el número de alumnos que puedan tener, este método de eneñanza entrará en vigor a partir del lunes de la próxima semana, todos los genins shinobis y estudiantes de la academia deberán reportarse en la academia y esperar a que alguna de las voluntarias los elijan para formar su equipo y comenzar con su entrenamiento, en cuanto a las genin kunoichis, también habrá voluntarios que conozcan sobre el tema, y al igual que las kunoichis ellos elegirán a sus alumnas. En otras noticias hoy se cumpl…" Naruto al haber escuchado todo lo relacionado con la más reciente noticia siguió su camino a la Torre del Hokage

Después de caminar por algunos minutos, finalmente llegó a su destino el rubio, ahí ya ciertas personas ya lo estaban esperando, el consejo de Kunoichis, en este caso las líderes de este Hinata y Sakura.

Naruto finalmente llegó a su oficina y ahí ya se encontraban su esposa y Sakura, ambas estaban ahí para discutir los últimos detalles del proyecto en mente.

"Hinata, Sakura-chan, muy bien, terminemos con esto" dijo Naruto saludando a ambas

"Naruto, listo para escoger a tus futuras alumnas?" dijo Sakura al Hokage

"Claro, pero primero revisemos a todos los voluntarios y veamos si tienen todo lo necesario para poder enseñarles, Hinata dejaste a Hima-chan en la academia?" explicó Naruto a Sakura y le preguntó a Hinata sobre su hijo

"Si cariño, ya sabes que le gusta que la acompañe a la academia" respondió Hinata a su esposo

Después de revisar a todos los voluntarios para el nuevo programa, y finalmente decidir que entraba al programa y quien no, ellos como los organizadores del programa podían elegir primero a sus alumnos

"Muy bien Hinata, como líder del consejo de Kunoichis puedes elegir primero a tus alumnos" dijo Sakura a su compañera y amiga

"De acuerdo, quiero un equipo de 3 personas, Boruto Uzumaki, Inojin Yamanaka y Mitsuki" respondió Hinata viendo entre los papeles de todos los aplicantes

"Perfecto Hinata, déjame marcarlos como un equipo y colocare tu nombre como su nueva sensei y después elegiré yo" respondió Sakura, después de buscar a los alumnos que eligió Hinata, Sakura empezó a elegir a los suyos

"Muy bien, yo quiero a Shikadai, no hay muchos estudiantes que llamen mi atención" dijo Sakura buscando el perfil de Shikadai Nara para hacer lo mismo que con el equipo de Hinata

"Listo, Naruto ahora puedes elegir tú, ya decidiste a quien pediras?" preguntó Sakura al Hokage

"Si, será una sola Kunoichi, Sarada Uchiha, estoy seguro que no querrás que tu hija le toque alguien extraño, verdad Sakura-chan?" dijo Naruto eligiendo a su equipo

"Exacto Naruto, ya estaré más tranquila sabiendo que está contigo" respondió Sakura buscando el nombre de su hija en la lista y ponerla bajo la tutela de Naruto

"De acuerdo Naruto, ya que escogimos a nuestros estudiantes, podemos terminar los preparativos y comenzar en 3 días las lecciones" dijo Sakura al Hokage

"Perfecto Sakura-chan, el día de la inauguración reuniremos a todos los genins y estudiantes de la academia, para informarles sobre sus equipos, a todos los Chunnin y Jonin que se inscribieron en el programa, también deben escoger a su equipo, informales sobre los alumnos disponibles, para que así puedan escogerlos y acelerar el comienzo de sus entrenamientos" dijo el Hokage a ambas Kunoichi

Y así terminó la reunión con el Hokage, ambas Kunoichi se retiraron para terminar los preparativos y el Hokage seguir con sus tareas pendientes

Los días pasaron, hasta que finalmente era el día de la inauguración del nuevo programa de entrenamiento, El Hokage junto con todos los Chunin y Jonin que se registraron para el programa se encontraban ahí y poco a poco los genin iba llegando a la academia.

Algunos minutos después, finalmente habían llegado todos los alumnos y esperaban a que comenzara la selección

"Bienvenidos sean todos, primero que nada muchas gracias a todos, tanto maestros como alumnos por inscribirse al programa de entrenamiento, como saben durante la 4ta guerra hubo muchas bajas de parte de la gran alianza ninja y debido a esto muchos usuarios de distintas técnicas murieron, por suerte ellos tuvieron un aprendiz y ellos se encuentran con nosotros para enseñarles las técnicas que ellos crearon o heredaron, sin más que agregar una palabras de Hokage-sama" dijo Sakura a todos los presentes

Naruto caminó hacia la peli rosa y ella le cedió el micrófono al Hokage, mientras la mujer se colocaba a un lado del rubio

"Bienvenidos, es un gusto ver a tantos interesados en este nuevo programa y estoy muy agradecido, no solo con ustedes sino con las personas que nos ayudaron con las técnicas que van a aprender, entrenen duro y aprovéchenlo al máximo" dijo el Hokage alentando a los Genin,

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir ante las breves palabras del Hokage, poco a poco los aplausos disminuían, y ya que habían cedido por completo, el Hokage comenzó a hablar otra vez

"Ahora Haruno Sakura les dará a conocer a los Chunin y Jonin, sus respectivos estudiantes, estos equipos ya fueron escogidos de antemano durante esta semana que pasó, los equipos constan de un Chunin o Jonin y d estudiantes y debido a esto no habrá cambio de miembros, se hizo así ya que los maestros eligieron a las personas que podrían aprovechar al máximo lo que les van a enseñar" informó el rubio y segundos después se alejó del micrófono para dejar hablar a Sakura, Naruto se sentó junto a su esposa la cual estaba orgullosa de su esposo, Naruto tomó su mano y le dio un tierno beso, lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco

Sakura entonces comenzó a hablar

"Muy bien, bajo la tutela del Hokage Naruto Uzumaki estará únicamente Sarada Uchiha" dijo Sakura, mientras buscaba a su hija entre la multitud, después de unos segundos Sakura logró ver a su hija, la cual estaba sonrojada, mientras que todos los genin presentes estaban celosos de ella, ya que cualquiera quisiera tener la oportunidad de ser entrenado personalmente por el Hokage

Siguiendo con los equipos, Sakura anunció

"Hinata Hyuga-sama, Boruto Uzumaki, Inojin Yamanaka y Mitsuki, son los miembros del siguiente equipo" dijo Sakura, cuando terminó de hablar todos los hombres se sorprendieron, ya que ellos querían tener a la hermosa y sensual esposa del Hokage como maestra personal, y ahora todos los hombres querían matar a los recién nombrados

"Shikadai Nara, será mi único alumno" anunció Sakura, y ahora nadie protesto o dijo algo

Así siguió la formación de los equipos hasta que finalmente se formó el último, la mayoría de los equipos quedaron satisfechos, algunos aun seguían molestos porque querían estar con el Hokage o su esposa, pero ya que no se podía cambiar de miembros, así lo dejaron

Una vez mas Naruto tomó el micrófono y habló

"De acuerdo, ahora ya todos conocen a sus compañeros y maestros de equipo, aprovechen esta oportunidad y entrenen duro, estoy seguro que tendrán increíbles resultados, la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y yo les agradecemos mucho el esfuerzo y dedicación que están mostrando en este nuevo programa de entrenamiento, los entrenamientos comenzarán en 3 días, hablen con sus respectivos maestros en cuanto términos aquí y decidan un punto de encuentro para sus entrenamientos, sin más que agregar, pueden retirarse" dijo el Hokage a todos los presentes, y de un momento a otro todos los equipos se juntaron para hablar con sus maestros

Naruto se encontraba con una Sarada Uchiha muy sonrojada

"S-Septimo-sama de verdad está bien que yo sea su alumna?" dijo Sarada mas roja que un tomate

"Claro Sarada, después de todo pienso que tienes mucho potencial para ser una fuerte Kunoichi, y puedes llamarme Naruto, después de todo ahora soy tu maestro" dijo Naruto con su particular sonrisa

"Muchas gracias N-Naruto-sama" agradeció Sarada diciendo por primera vez el nombre de su ídolo

"Bueno Sarada, ya que soy el Hokage y tengo mucho trabajo, por esa razón solo te escogí a ti, para ser mi alumna, y debido a esto, creo que lo mejor sería que vayas a la torre del Hokage y desde ahí nos iremos a un campo de entrenamiento, te parece?" respondió Naruto al final preguntándole a Sarada sobre donde reunirse

"Claro Naruto-sama, no hay ningún problema" respondió feliz la pequeña Uchiha

"Muy bien Sarada, nos vemos en 3 dias en la torre del Hokage, llega en la mañana para comenzar con tu entrenamiento lo más rápido posible" dijo Naruto a la heredera Uchiha

"De acuerdo Naruto-sama, lo veré después" dijo Sarada despidiéndose de Naruto

"Claro" fue todo lo que dijo el Hokage, a su nueva alumna

Una vez que ya estaba fuera de su vista, Naruto volteo a ver a los otros equipos, hasta que vio a su esposa en el otro lado de la habitación hablando con su nuevo equipo, ya sus alumnos se estaban alejando de ella, indicando que ya estaban de acuerdo en donde entrenar, entonces Naruto se acercó a Hinata

"Hinata, ya decidiste con tus alumnos su lugar de entrenamiento?" preguntó Naruto

"S-Si cariño, entrenaremos en la sala de entrenamiento de nuestro hogar, no tienes problema con eso verdad?" respondió Hinata

"No te preocupes por eso amor, yo entrenaré a Sarada en otro lugar" respondió Naruto

Después de su pequeña plática y que todos los equipos se fueran del lugar, todos continuaron con sus actividades del día a día, durante los siguientes días los diferentes maestros planeaban las actividades para sus aprendices

Los días pasaron y finalmente había llegado el primer día de entrenamiento, Sarada iba de camino a la torre del Hokage y esperar aprender lo mas que pueda de Naruto, la Uchiha estaba distraída y en una de las solitarias calles de Konoha, se acercaba a una esquina y de la nada ya se encontraba en el suelo, ya que había chocado con alguien

"L-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, estaba distraída" dijo Sarada poniéndose una vez más sus lentes para después voltear a ver a la persona con la que chocó

"Oh Sarada, disculpa yo tampoco estaba viendo a donde iba, te encuentras bien?" dijo Boruto Uzumaki su compañero del Equipo Konohamaru

"N-No te preocupes Boruto, dime qué haces aquí? No deberías ir con tu madre para empezar tu entrenamiento?" preguntó Sarada

"Eeeh si, es solo que mi madre me pidió buscar a Inojin y Mitsuki, ya que no han llegado y tu Sarada no deberías estar con mi padre?" respondió el hijo del Hokage

"Iba de camino a la torre del Hokage, quiero aprender todo lo que puedo de Naruto-sama" respondió Sarada

"Ya veo, buena suerte Sarada, tengo que buscar a esos dos para empezar el entrenamiento, hasta luego" dijo Naruto alejándose mientras levantaba una mano para despedirse de Sarada

"Hasta luego" dijo Sarada en voz baja y entonces siguió su camino

Después de caminar por un rato, Boruto finalmente encontró a Inojin y Mitsuki, ambos al parecer iban camino a casa de Boruto

"Hey, al fin los encuentro, donde diablos estaban metidos?

"Perdona Boruto, pasamos por una tienda de videojuegos y nos quedamos entretenidos un largo tiempo" dijo Inojin a su nuevo compañero

"Maldita sea y yo esperando que llegaran a tiempo por una vez, en fin, vayamos a mi casa, mi madre nos está esperando" dijo Boruto a sus compañero y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su hogar

Minutos más tarde los tres miembros del equipo finalmente llegaron a hogar del Séptimo Hokage, Boruto guió a los demás por la casa hasta llegar a una habitación con la puerta cerrada, dicha habitación era nada más y nada menos que el cuarto de entrenamiento de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuuga, Boruto finalmente abrió la puerta y las luces de la habitación se encontraban apagadas, no le tomó mucha importancia, ya que pensó que su madre estaba en algún otro lugar de la casa, así que entró y detrás de él, Inojin y Mitsuki

Detrás de ellos, la puerta a la habitación se cerró súbitamente, los tres se pusieron en alerta y de una rejilla de ventilación que había, comenzó a salir un humo rosado, los chicos comenzaron a cubrir su nariz y boca, mientras se alejaban del humo que lentamente llenaba toda la habitación, ya cuando finalmente sus espaldas tocaron la pared no pudieron hacer nada más, el humo finalmente los alcanzó y lo respiraron, el efecto fue instantáneo y los tres cayeron al suelo.

Las horas pasaron y Boruto finalmente se despertaba, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sentado y amarrado en la silla con sus manos detrás de él, atadas y sin ninguna forma de liberarse

"Muy mal Boruto, pensé que ibas a estar más preparado para lo que sea" dijo una voz que reconoció Boruto

"Kaa-chan que sucede, porque estamos atados todos?" preguntó el pequeño Uzumaki

"Argh Que pasó?" dijo Inojin despertando y notando el estado en el que estaba

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos atados Inojin" respondió Mitsuki con una sonrisa sin intentar liberarse

"Ejem… como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida, muy mal a todos ustedes, esperaba que estuvieran listos para lo que sea, pero por lo que pude notar, les hace falta más entrenamiento" dijo la sombra que se encontraba frente a ellos, finalmente revelando a su nueva Sensei Hinata Hyuuga vistiendo un traje negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación, este consistía de una sola pieza que solo cubría sus pechos y algunas líneas que bajaban alrededor de su cuerpo y una de estas cubría su pulcra vagina y por encima de sus pechos lo mismo hasta llegar un poco antes de su cuello, y su largo cabello que dejó crecer una vez mas **(pueden ver la foto del traje y el peinado en Twitter)** por lo que podían ver los tres chicos no estaba usando zapatos de ningún tipo y entonces Hinata se acercó a los tres chicos, los cuales por alguna razón no se habían dado cuenta que tenían una erección

"Por lo que veo, lo que les di anteriormente tuvo el efecto deseado" dijo Hinata arrodillándose frente a los tres chicos, los cuales estaban sentados en fila

"K-Kaa-chan que estás haciendo?" preguntaba Boruto muy nervioso por lo que haría su madre

"Verás Boruto, desde que tu padre comenzó a ser Hokage, no está mucho tiempo en casa y por eso, me he sentido muy sola, ya casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros y eso me hizo necesitar ciertas cosas y ahora que esta nueva ley fue aprobada es mi momento de aprovechar a mis tres nuevos y lindos estudiantes" dijo Hinata llevando sus manos hacia las entrepiernas de Inojin y Mizuki, sorprendiendo a los tres chicos

"H-Hinata-sama, deberíamos entrenar, no podemos hacer esto a Hokage-sama" dijo Inojin mientras su pene era frotado por la suave mano de Hinata

Por su parte Mitsuki se quedó callado con una sonrisa que para muchas personas podría ser macabra

"Que pasa Mitsuki-kun, no tratarás de detenerme?" preguntó Hinata a su otro alumno

"Hinata-sama usted es mi nueva sensei y yo como su alumno tengo que hacer todo lo que usted diga" respondió Mitsuki sin inmutarse por lo que hacia Hinata

"Bien dicho Mitsuki-kun" dijo Hinata para después bajar el pantalón de Mitsuki revelando un impresionante duro pene de por lo menos 16 centímetros, el cual comenzó a masturbar tranquilamente

"Y Bien Boruto, tienes algo que decir al respecto?" preguntó su madre para después darle una lamida sobre el pantalón a su pene

"Aaaa Kaa-chan n-no deberíamos e-estar haciendo estooooo" dijo Boruto no resistiendo el placer que le daba la lengua de su madre y terminó por venirse manchando el interior de su pantalón de la blanca sustancia

"Al parecer Boruto eres igual que tu padre, no tienes mucha resistencia" dijo Hinata al ver lo que le había pasado a su hijo

"Por otro lado Mitsuki-kun e Inojin-kun pueden darme algo de entretenimiento" dijo Hinata mientras liberaba ahora el miembro de 14 centñimetros de Inojin y comenzaba a masturbarlo también

"Hinata-sama eso se siente muy bien, podría por favor aumentar la intensidad?" preguntó Mitsuki, Hinata al escucharlo sonrió y le cumplió su deseo al chico, la mano de Hinata aumentó la velocidad y apretó mas el miembro del chico

Todo esto pasaba mientras Boruto solo observaba a su madre masturbar a sus amigos y algo que notó es que su pene volvió a ponerse erecto una vez más, cosa que es rara para él, ya que en otras ocasiones se había masturbado algunas veces y nunca había podido volver a ponerse duro en ninguna de sus sesiones de auto placer, pero ahora justo frente a su madre y amigos, ahí estaba completamente duro una vez mas y sin poder hacer nada ya que estaba muy bien atado de manos y pies a la silla en la cual estaba sentado

"Estas listo para otra ronda Boruto?" preguntó su madre al desconcertado rubio

"Co-Como es posible, Kaa-chan que me está pasando?" dijo Boruto a su madre, esperando que ella tuviera la respuesta

"Bueno Boruto, ese gas no era un simple somnífero, con el pasar de los años desarrollé una especie de droga capaz de ayudar a los hombres con su virilidad" explicó Hinata mientras para de masturbar a los otros chicos y ayudar a su hijo a deshacerse de su pantalón

La ex heredera del Clan Hyuuga, finalmente sacó el pene de su hijo y solo se decepcionó por lo que vió un pene erecto pero no de un tamaño similar al de sus amigos, este solo tenía, por lo que podía ver Hinata unos 9, tal vez 10 centímetros, esto le hizo pensar a Hinata que tal vez que los genes de los Uzumaki o los Namikaze no eran muy buenos en ciertas áreas, pero por lo que investigó sobre los Uzumaki era que eran personas con grandes atributos, así que tanto Boruto como su padre, no consiguieron dichos atributos de los Uzumaki y consiguieron los del Clan Namikaze

Hinata entonces llevó sus manos nuevamente a los compañeros de Boruto, más específicamente a sus erectos miembros y siguió con su movimiento de manos el cual ambos chicos ahora disfrutaban, mientras que le decía a su hijo

"Dime Boruto, le dirás lo que estamos haciendo a tu padre o preferirías unirte a nosotros, quien sabe, tal vez podría ayudarte con tu pequeño problema" dijo Hinata dirigiendo su mirada al pene de su hijo

Boruto se quedó viendo a su madre, mientras tomaba una gran decisión moral, por una parte decirle que no a su madre y de alguna forma salir de ese lugar para ir con su padre y contarle todo sobre lo que su madre estaba haciendo o aceptar la oferta y que de alguna forma darle una solución muy útil para el futuro

Mientras Boruto tomaba su decisión Hinata, dejó de masturbar a Inojin y llevó su mano a sus testículos y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente, excitando aún más al hijo de Ino

Y para Mitsuki simplemente aumento la velocidad, mientras dejaba caer un poco de su saliva en el pene del pálido chico y así hacer que su mano se deslizara con más facilidad y no lastimara al chico

Algunos segundos pasaron y Boruto finalmente había tomado una decisión

"Kaa-chan ayúdame por favor, quiero que me ayudes en todo lo que sea posible" justo cuando Boruto terminó de hablar sus compañeros de equipo eyacularon por el placer de las manos de Hinata, todo el semen que expulsaron voló hasta la cara y pechos de Hinata cubriéndola con la caliente sustancia

Hinata al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo y recibir el esperma de sus alumnos no pudo hacer más que sonreír, entonces, sin decir nada Hinata acercó su rostro al pene de su hijo y comenzó a lamerlo con gran habilidad

"Kuuu, Kaa-chan tu boca se s-siente increíble, d-déjame sentirla aun mas aaaarg" dijo Boruto al sentir la lengua de su madre tocar la punta de su pene y darle lamidas circulares a esta

Hinata paró por un momento y les dijo a los otros chicos

"Qué tal si juegan un poco con mi mojada vagina chicos" dijo Hinata haciendo un pequeño sello de liberación y de la nada las sogas que sostenían a los tres chicos se desataron, liberándolos para finalmente poder pararse de sus asientos

Hinata volvió al miembro de su hijo y siguió lamiéndolo a su voluntad, mientras que Boruto tomó la cabeza de su madre y la obligaba a tragar más y más de su pene, por su parte Inojin y Mitsuko ya se encontraban detrás de Hinata y comenzaron a tocarla poco a poco

Inojin llevó sus manos al gran trasero de Hinata y comenzó a masajearlo, haciendo que Hinata gimiera del placer mientras que Mitsuki llevó su mano al ano de Hinata, movió a un lado la tela que lo estaba cubriendo y sin previo aviso metió un par de dedos, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera

"Kyaaaa" fue el tierno gritó que escucharon los tres chicos, Boruto solo vió como sus amigos jugaban con la retaguardia de su madre, pero no le importó mucho ya que estaba excitado por tener su boca en su miembro

Hinata ahora solo podía disfrutar las curiosas manos que sus alumnos tenían detrás de ella, Mitsuki aumentó la velocidad con la que entraban sus dedos y Hinata no podía resistirlo más, su vagina comenzaba a chorrear una gran cantidad de sus jugos vaginales, los cuales no paraban de caer al suelo

"Mitshuki-kun por fwavor, dame tu enorme pene, no pwuedo reshishtirlo mash" trató de decir Hinata mientras seguía chupando el pene de su hijo

"De acuerdo Hinata-sensei" dijo Mitsuki sacando sus dedos y poniéndose de rodillas detrás de Hinata mientras tomaba su miembro y lo apuntaba a la mojada entrada de su sensei

"Está lista Hinata-sensei?" preguntó Mitsuki dándole una sonrisa

Hinata paró un momento y volteó a ver a su alumno y simplemente asintió su cabeza, dándole luz verde al chico para que comenzara y sin más preámbulo Mitsuko comenzó a meter la punta de su pene en Hinata, una vez que la punta estaba dentro, se detuvo, esto hizo que Hinata se impacientara y comenzó a mover su cuerpo hacia atrás, para así intentar meter más del miembro de Mitsuki, el chico en cuestión solo veía como estaba desesperada su sensei y una vez más le dio una sonrisa pero esta vez un poco mas macabra

"Hinata-sensei de verdad quiere tenerme dentro de usted?" preguntó Mitsuki

"Si Mitsuki-kun, necesito tener un gran pene como el tuyo dentro de mí, por favor dámelo" suplicó Hinata a su alumno, Mitsuki obedeció a su sensei y con una fuerte empujón metió completamente su miembro en Hinata

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" gritó Hinata, soltando un fuerte gemido, y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"Hinata-sama se encuentra bien?" preguntó Inojin, que se encontraba a lado de ella

"Siiiii Inojin-kun estoy bien, no te preocupes por míiiiiiii, pero hay algo en lo que podrías ayudarme" dijo Hinata entre gemidos,

"Claro Hinata-sama, haré todo lo que pueda" respondió Inojin

"Bien dicho Inojin-kun, ahora quiero que masajees mis pechos, por alguna razón los siento muy tensos, crees poder ayudarme?" explicó Hinata mientras masturbaba a su hijo

"Como usted ordene Hinata-sama" dijo Inojin y seguido a eso, se colocó debajo de Hinata y movió la tela que cubría los grandes pechos, finalmente liberandolos comenzó a jugar con sus pechos con una mano tocaba y apretaba uno, mientras que con su boca lamía el pezón del otro, esto hacia que Hinata se excitara aun mas, ya se encontraba recibiendo el miembro de Mitsuki, y estaba ocupada con el pene de su hijo frente a ella y ahora estaba Inojin jugando con sus pechos, Hinata no podía pedir nada mas, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, tres chicos jóvenes con una curiosidad sexual que ella les haría aprovechar al máximo

Mitsuki ya no podía resistir más y le advirtió a Hinata que ya no aguantaría mucho más

"Hi-Hinata-sensei no podré resistir mucho mas, tengo que sacar mi pene" dijo Mitsuki advirtiendo a Hinata

"No te preocupes Mitsuki-kun, solo sigue penetrándome, quiero tu caliente semen dentro de mí por favor" dijo Hinata

"De acuerdo" fue todo lo que pudo responder Mitsuki mientras seguía penetrándola

"Hinata-senseeeeeeeeeiiii" gritó de placer Mitsuki mientras eyaculaba dentro de Hinata

Hinata solo recibía la viscosa sustancia de su alumno y cuando terminó de eyacular, Mitsuki se sentó, mientras que el cuerpo de Hinata caía sobre Inojin el cual no le molesto el peso extra sobre él

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan ya no podré resistirlo, déjame bañarte con mi semen por favor" dijo Boruto a su madre

Hinata accedió a lo que le dijo su hijo y sacó su pene de la boca para masturbarlo y así hacerlo eyacular

"Kaa-chaaaaaaaaaaan" gritó Boruto mientras eyaculaba y bañaba el rostro de su madre con su semen

Hinata recibió con gusto el esperma de su hijo y cuando terminó, con una mano tomó un poco de la recién salida sustancia para poder probarla

"Mmmm Boruto, eres muy delicioso, definitivamente es mejor que el de tu padre" dijo Hinata comparándolo con Naruto

Ahora Hinata se sentó y se concentró en Inojin, el cual dejó de masajearle los senos, Hinata se acostó boca arriba y llevó una mano a su vagina, la cual estaba expulsando el semen de Mitsuki, con su mano la abrió un poco y comenzó a salir más rápido él esperma

"Inojin-kun, no te molesta esto verdad?" dijo Hinata señalando el semen que salía de ella

Inojin se quedó viendo por un momento y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó contra Hinata y rápidamente colocó su pene en su vagina y comenzó a penetrarla

"Aaaaa Inojin-kun, eso se siente muy rico, dame mas por favor" dijo Hinata mientras le hacía señas a Mitsuki y Boruto para que fueran a lado de ella

Ambos entonces se acercaron y se arrodillaron junto a ella y Hinata les dijo

"Boruto, Mitsuki-kun, ayúdenme a deshacerme de mi ropa por favor" dijo Hinata tratando de no gemir por la constante penetración de Inojin

"Como quieres que hagamos eso Kaa-chan?" preguntó Boruto

"Cortalo Boruto, no me importa como lo hagan, pero libérenme de este vestido por favor" respondió Hinata

"Hagamos lo que dijo Hinata-sensei Boruto" dijo Mitsuki sacando un kunai, Boruto al parecer accedió ya que él sacó un kunai también, entonces con mucho cuidado, ambos comenzaron a cortar la tela del sensual vestido de Hinata con mucho cuidado de no cortarla

Después de algunos segundos, los chicos finalmente terminaron y quitaron toda la tela cortada que estaba sobre Hinata, y así exponiendo su sensual cuerpo

"Bien hecho cariño, tu también Mitsuki-kun, ahora es hora de su recompensa"

"Boruto siéntate sobre mi y coloca tu pene en mis pechos, Kaa-san te hará sentir muy bien, Mitsuki-kun ven hacia mi" dijo Hinata, ambos obedecieron a la mujer, Boruto se sentó sobre su madre y comenzó a moverse, mientras apretaba sus pechos para darle una increíble sensación, mientras que Mitsuki ahora le tocó usar la boca de Hinata

Hinata estaba sumergida en un mundo de placer, del cual no quería salir nunca, ya que su marido era el hombre más ocupado de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, pero eso no le importaba ahora, ya que tenía a tres increíbles chicos con los cuales entretenerse por bastante tiempo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la Torre del Hokage, en la mismísima oficina del Hokage se escuchaban fuertes gemidos salir de la oficina, en ella se encontraba el Séptimo Hokage sentado y sobre él una muy desnuda Sarada Uchiha

"Naruto-sama Naruto-sama es increíble, deme mas por favor" gemía Sarada sobre su ídolo, mientras este la penetraba y le daba nalgadas

"Sarada estas muy apretada, me encantas" dijo Naruto para después darle un tierno beso

Así pasó el primer día del nuevo programa de entrenamiento de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, muchos equipos se enfocaron en el entrenamiento, mientras que los equipos como el de Hinata, Naruto entre otros.

Los meses pasaron y el programa de entrenamiento fue todo un éxito, muchos alumnos ya eran conocedores de nuevas técnicas, el Hokage llegaba a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, su esposa se encontraba en la mesa sentada, disfrutando de un té que había hecho minutos antes

"Como están mis dos chicas hermosas" dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata por detrás

"Hola Cariño, estamos bien, hoy se portó muy bien" dijo Hinata frotando su estómago

Naruto solo veía el vientre de su esposa, algunos meses antes Naruto se sorprendió cuando Hinata le dió la noticia de que esperaban a otro hijo, al escuchar eso Naruto estuvo mas que feliz por recibir a alguien mas en su familia

"Voy a darme un baño, nos vemos en un momentos" dijo Naruto para después darle un beso, ya cuando Naruto se encontraba en las escaleras Hinata volvió a su bebida, mientras que una mano bajaba por su cuerpo lentamente hasta llegar a su mojada vagina y volvió a masturbarse mientras recordaba el día que concibió a su futura hija.

 **Aquí termina el capitulo de Naruto TdC, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar un Review con su idea o comentarios sobre el capitulo**

 **Mas adelante noticias de los otros Fics**

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

 **Titulo: Semana Sexual en la vida de Kushina**

 **Resumen: Kushina Uzumaki es una de las mujeres mas candentes de Konoha con un buen esposo, Minato, y un amoroso hijo, Naruto (10 o 13 años), es feliz en su vida diaria, por otro lado su vida sexual no se limita a su esposo gracias a su increíble apetito sexual y no ayuda que Minato solo tenga sexo un par de veces a la semana, por eso llega a tener sexo cada día de la semana con varias personas y su esposo no lo nota.**


End file.
